The Taylor's
by mars light
Summary: Can Serena Taylor over come her bad grades, a mother who doesn't care about her, and a self centered sister; to find love with the man her sister's in love with read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!**

Author's note Thank you to all who read and reviewed my last story College Blues your

feed back helped me in creating my newest story The Taylor's. Which

will now be written in chapter format unlike my other stories. So please

read, review, and send all feed back or ideas. Thank you!

The Taylor's

_Chapter 1_

Good morning mother, Samantha Taylor said as she walked down the steps. Her mother turned to her with a smile and said, good morning dear I made your favorite blueberry pancakes.

Samantha sat down at the table as her mother put the plate down in front of her. Then told her daughter it's going to rain dear so why don't you take my car to school today as she handed her the keys. Samantha grabbed the keys quickly before her mother had a chance to change her mind saying back thanks mom; with a big smile on her face.

A few minutes later Serena Taylor came walking down stairs with a big smile saying good morning all. Her mother turned to her and looked at Serena telling her Serena you know I hate that outfit it makes you look fat.

Serena's smile dropped to a frown as she apologized to her mother. I'm sorry mother, I'll go change. She was about to walk up stairs when her mother stopped her telling her. No there's no time come eat your breakfast.

Serena sat down as her mother put the blueberry pancakes in front of her. Serena looked over to her mother and told her. Mother you know I can't eat this I'm allergic to blueberries. Her mother quickly pulled the dish away and through a pop tart in front of Serena telling her. Fine eat this instead!

As Serena started to take her first bite Samantha got up and started to get ready for school and walked out the door. Her mother turned to Serena telling her if you want a ride to school you better go Samantha's leaving.

Serena put the pop tart down, grabbed her jacket and went running outside to see her sister take off down the driveway.

_Later on at school_

Serena snuck into the back of her English class fifteen minutes late as her teacher spotted her sneaking in, she turned to her. Serena your late again this is the third time this week.

Serena sat down at her desk telling her teacher Ms. Harwood. I'm sorry it won't happen again.

Ms. Harwood shook her head telling Serena yes well if it happens again I'm going to have to give you detention, now open your text book to page 104.

Serena looked down to realize she had forgotten all her books. As another girl in class slid her desk close to Serena's telling her, here you can share mine.

Serena smiled at the girl and said thank you as they both started reading.

_Meanwhile on the other side of school_

Samantha walked down the hall with her friend Bridget telling her. This is going to be the best day ever Bridge. Bridget turned to her asking why, do you say that.

Samantha said to her with a big smile on her face, well since you asked Darien broke up with Kristy about three weeks ago; and I'd say the considerable waiting period has ended so I'm going to make my move on him today.

Bridget turned to Samantha surprised and asked. Wow you and Darien so how are you going to pull it off.

Samantha looked at her friend and said well I haven't figured that out yet but I do know that who ever goes to the prom with Darien is guaranteed prom queen so I'm going to make sure I'm that girl plus I'd look really hot in that little red sports car he drives.

The girls started giggling as they walked to there next class.

_History Class_

Samantha and Bridget walked in just as the bell rung and there teacher Mr. Howard walked in saying good morning class.

Mr. Howard picked some papers out of his brief class. Then turned to the class saying I am very pleased with the results of last week's exams. We had four one hundreds in the class Bridget La Her, Samantha Taylor, Darien Troy, and Harvey Youman congratulations. You can all collect your papers after class.

He put the papers down on the desk then turned to the class saying now for your next assignment. As he got a lot of moans and groans from his students he continued. You will be partnered up in groups of two, you and your partner will study and learn as much as you can about your topic which will be on U.S. Presidents and write a report that is at least five minutes long with a reference guide. This paper will be worth half of your final grade so make it good.

He turned and picked up a piece of paper on his desk and read it aloud. The groups are as follows Michael Anderson and Jillian Brody you have Thomas Jefferson. Beverly Carmichael and Kelly David you have John Adams. Andrew Donaldson and Steve Fray you have Abraham Lincoln. Tara Gallagher and Brandon Grosse you have George Washington. Sarah James and Georgia Jones you have Theodore Roosevelt. Dylan Kent and Bridget La Her you have Ulysses S. Grant. Greg Lyons and Tommy Madison you have Franklin Roosevelt. Samantha Taylor and Darien Troy you have John F. Kennedy. And lastly Jennifer Walters and Harvey Youman you have Richard Nixon. Now everyone break into groups and talk in silent discussion of your strategies.

The whole class found there partners sat and started discussing there topics. Samantha took this as the perfect time to make her first move on Darien telling him. Well Darien I guess this means we'll be working pretty close together.

Darien could tell right away that she was up to something but what he didn't know yet; as he quickly changed the subject and asked her. Yeah, so what do you know of JFK. She just smiled a flirtatious smile telling him me not much just that he was killed and had an affair with Marilyn Monroe. Oh and he has a cute son.

Darien looked at her confused how such a smart girl could be such an airhead as he told her; he had a cute son remember he died in the plane crash. Samantha just smiled at him as she said, of course.

Darien rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he said to her we've got a lot of work to do. She smiled at him and told him, yeah, so why don't you come over to my place after school today and we can discuss more later she paused, then said about the report I mean (really having another idea of what they could discuss).

Darien turned to her and said I can't I have football practice today. Samantha smiled at him and said okay then come after say about five. Darien was just about to tell her he couldn't come when the bell rang. Okay see you tonight Darien bye, she said as she left the class.

_After Class_

Darien walked down the hall with his best friend Andrew. As Andrew began telling him, you are so lucky getting paired up with that hottie, Samantha Taylor I got Steve Fray of all people why couldn't I have at least gotten a smart chick. Darien laughed telling him, don't envy me so much. I don't know how Sam got that 100 on the quiz the girls a complete airhead.

Andrew turned to his friend surprised he was still complaining and told him. She might be an airhead but the girl is hot you have to admit that- but Darien wasn't listening his eyes were caught on a petite blond girl standing next to a locker yelling and screaming for it to open.

Darien walked over gave the locker a quick slam with his fist and pulled it open, leaving a very grateful student smiling at him. Thank you, how did you do that she asked. Darien smiled back and told her I had this locker last year it likes to get jammed a lot you have to learn the trick to it.

She smiled at him and said well maybe you could teach me. Darien smiled back at her saying, yeah maybe I could, as he introduced himself, I'm Darien. She blushed then told him, I'm Serena. He gave her a quick smile and told her well maybe I'll see you around some time Serena as he turned and walked away with Andrew.

What was that about? Andrew asked Darien as they walked away. Darien just looked at his friend saying, nothing I was just helping her get her locker open. Andrew just laughed at him and said, oh really then what was maybe I'll see you around sometime Serena.

Darien stopped walking and looked at Andrew telling him, you're not thinking that I like that girl get real I was just being polite besides I just broke up with Kristy I'm not looking to date anyone right now. Andrew looked at his dunce friend telling him, Darien this is high school it's been three weeks get over it. Darien looked over at Andrew and told him yeah well I'm just not ready yet besides there really aren't any girls I'm interested in….

_End chapter 1_

Authors note I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Taylor's but wait and see there's still much more to come. So stay tuned for Chapter 2 and see how things go in the Taylor house hold. Will Samantha get Darien or will Serena end up stealing his heart read and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon and I never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would just like to thank Princess Consuela banana hamock and _

_erica6060 for reviewing, I appreciate your feedback and ideas. So please_

_all readers read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's

Chapter 2

Serena sat in the living room studying with her books spread out across the floor. When Samantha walked in the room, she turned to her sister telling her rudely "listen, scrub I have a guest coming so get lost".

Serena looked over at her sister then went back to studying as Samantha went to get her mother. Rose Taylor came back with Samantha and looked at Serena telling her "Serena get upstairs your sister has a guest coming". Serena stood up from her spot on the floor telling her mother, "but mom I'm studying". Serena's mother started to loose her temper as she took one of Serena's books and threw it across the room telling her, " I told you to go upstairs and study now don't argue with me". Serena stood up grabbed all her books and raced upstairs as the door bell rang.

Samantha quickly fixed her hair then went to answer the door. She opened it to find a sweaty Darien in a grey tee-shirt that showed off his biceps. Trying to control her hormones she told him "please come in can I get you something to drink". He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he told her "yeah anything cold would be great". "Sure" she said as she smiled at him, than walked off to get him a drink. After she left Darien looked around the room he was standing in which was almost like a shrine to Samantha with all her awards, pictures, and trophies.

Samantha walked out a few minutes later holding two sodas as she handed him one. Darien turned to her saying, "this is some room you've got here" as he looked around at all the stuff. She just blushed at his comment then said "yeah my mom's really proud". Darien looked around once more as he told her, "I see that well should we start studying". "Sure" Samantha told him as she sat on the couch then patted it for Darien to come over and sit beside her. Darien walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch as he opened the text book telling her, "well let's get started".

As they were studying Samantha slowly made her way closer and closer to Darien till she was practically sitting right on top of him. Then making it look accidental Darien spilt his soda on himself and stood up quickly as he told her, "woops I should probably go wash this off" as he asked politely, "where's the bathroom".

Samantha stood up next to him as she told him "take it off if you want and I'll wash it for you". Darien took a step back telling her, "that won't be necessary if you could just tell me where the bathroom is that would be great". Disappointed she told him, "The downstairs bathroom is broken, but you can go upstairs it's the second door on the left".

Darien quickly turned and made his way up the stairs when he heard another girl. He walked till he saw where the voice was coming from; as he heard her say, "damn geometry when are we going to need this anyway". Darien stood in the door way to her room and answered her "where not this is just to torment us".

Serena turned around quickly surprised to see some one standing there as she asked, "can I help you with something?" He just smiled at her saying, "no just going to the bathroom". Serena looked at him, than told him "it's the next door down". Darien walked into her room a little more and said to her, "I know I just heard your voice, and help me out where do I know you from" he asked. Serena looked at him like just another jock as she told him, "locker 323; remember you helped me open it today".

Darien looked at her realizing what a fool he must have sounded like to her, as he plastered on his perfect smile saying, " uh yeah of course Sabrina right". Serena stood up and walked over to him saying; "it's Serena and if you'll excuse me I'm trying to study"; she said as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. Leaving Darien bewildered as he walked over to the bathroom.

After Darien got out of the bathroom he walked down stairs to see Samantha and Serena in an argument. "This is my house to Sam and I can come and get a drink if I want too" Serena yelled out. Samantha looked at her sister with disgust telling her "mom told you to stay upstairs while Darien's here". Serena laughed at her sister as she said, "oh please get over yourself he doesn't even like you".

Samantha smacked Serena across the face knocking her to the floor as she said "how dare you talk to me like that you scrub". As Serena was about to cry Darien walked into the room, making himself known "is everything okay" he asked as Serena stood up and went racing up to her room. Samantha turned to Darien like nothing just happened and said to him "fine, you ready to finish studying".

Darien turned to her and made a quick excuse to get out as fast as he could, as he said "I'm sorry Sam but I just remembered I told my mom I'd help her with something so I have to go, but I'll see you in school tomorrow okay". Samantha helped him get his books together and showed him to the door.

After Darien left he went home thinking about Serena not able to get her off his mind until he saw her the next morning at school.

_Next day at school_

Darien walked over to his old locker hoping to see Serena there, but she wasn't. As he was just about to leave, Serena came running over to her locker. "Running a little late aren't we" he said with a bright smile. Serena turned surprised to see him and asked; "what are you doing here".

Making up any excuse of why he was here he told her, " I just came to make sure you didn't need any help getting your locker opened" he said as he checked out the bruise forming on the side of her face.

She turned to him rudely and said "no I'm fine you can go hang out with all the jocks and preps now thanks anyway". Realizing he wasn't wanted he walked away from her; as Serena started to cry. "I'm sorry Darien but I just can't be seen talking with you".

_English Class_

As usual Serena ran into Ms. Harwood's class late. Ms. Harwood turned to her saying, "Serena what did I tell you, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you detention". Serena shook her head in understanding, than went to her seat in the back of class. Ms. Harwood picked up some papers off her desk then turned to the class saying, "okay class I graded all your essays and was pretty happy with the results, but I would like a few people to stay after class you know who you are". She passed back all the papers, and when Serena opened it she found a big D- written on hers with a see me after class written on it.

After the bell rang Serena walked up to Ms. Harwood's desk with a smile as she asked "yes Ms. Harwood". Ms Harwood turned telling her, "Serena I know you are a bright student your work in my class is exceptional but your homework assignments are well, I'm going to say this bluntly". Serena shook her head saying "please do". Ms Harwood continued on "well there bad, is there something going on at home you want to tell me".

Serena turned to her teacher and said "no everything's fine". Ms. Harwood had a concerned look upon her face as she told her, "I see well maybe I should talk to your mother about maybe getting you a tutor". Serena almost jumped down her throat telling her "no you can't do that I'll try harder I promise". Ms. Harwood shook her head in agreement then said "alright you better get to your next class before you're late". Serena grabbed her books and thanked Ms. Harwood.

As she was about to walk out of class Ms. Harwood turned to her saying "don't forget you have detention with me after school today". Serena shook her head in understanding and said "I won't" as she walked out of the class.

Serena walked out of the room and straight into Samantha, who turned to her sister accusingly and told her "did I hear what I thought I heard, you got detention mom's going to flip". Serena looked at her sister she knew this was just another thing she would use to blackmail her as she asked. "Okay Sam what do you want?" Sam smiled as she put an arm around her sister and they went walking down the hall together.

_End of chapter 2_

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 and as always please read and review. Also stay tuned for chapter 3 which will probably come out some time this week. Find out why Serena's being so obnoxious to Darien, what Sam had in store for Serena, and what really goes on in the Taylor household behind closed doors. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**standard disclaimer** I do not own Sailor Moon. I never did and I never will thank you.

**_Author's note:_ **I would like to thank Red-Rose18, Serenathy, Dark Hime, and Erica 6060

for reviewing; I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story so far! Also to

answer a few questions I received. Yes Serena is Rose's daughter-the

reason she's treated so badly will come out more in further chapters. I

do plan on putting the girls in the story at some point but I haven't

decided where yet but they definitely won't be Sam's friends. Sam and

Darien are 17 and seniors. Serena's 15 and a sophomore. If anyone

has any questions please write me, I love hearing your thoughts. As

always please read review and enjoy! –Mars Light

The Taylor's

Chapter 3

After Detention, Serena came running out trying to catch the late bus as she watched it pull away; and if things weren't bad enough already she had just felt a rain drop hit her on the head as she started her long walk home, when she heard some one call her name.

"Hey Serena, going my way" She turned to see Darien driving a red sports car and walked over to it as she asked him "hi Darien what are you still doing here". Darien put the car in park then got out and walked over to her saying "I'm going to give you a ride home if you'll allow me" as he opened the passenger door for her.

Serena closed the door then started walking on telling him "I'm fine thanks anyway I'll just walk I like the exercise". Darien quickly caught up with her telling her "hold it Serena you're not actually going to walk in the rain, come on get in the car". She looked at him then said "no I think I'll pass".

As she started to walk away she dropped one of her books then reaching down to get it she dropped another. Then going to get that one she dropped them all, as she sat down to collect them she grumbled something about hating school.

Darien walked over to her and helped her pick up the books as he laughed telling her "you know that's what lockers are for". Serena turned to him with an attitude as she said "yeah well it's not easy when you're doing two class loads".

He looked over at her not sure what she meant, but then decided to let it pass as he told her with his most sincere voice "please let me help you".

Serena knew she would hear it from Sam on this one but decided to take Darien up on his offer

_During the drive home_

Serena sat quietly as Darien drove when he turned to her and asked "you like hamburgers". Serena looked over to him surprised as she said "excuse me". He looked at her then asked again "you like hamburgers I know this great place not far from here they have great burgers".

She turned away from him quickly saying "I can't". Darien sarcastically started telling her "well of course not that would mean you would have to say more then five words to me". Serena turned, telling him rudely "just take me home". Darien laughed as he said "four words" which Serena came back at him with "asshole five words".

After that the rest of the car ride was silent.

Darien pulled into Serena's driveway and she just sat in the car for a moment just staring at the house. He turned and told her "your home". She responded back "yes". Not sure if he should say something or not he asked her "do you need help with your books or anything". Serena took a deep breath then told him "no I've got it thank you for the ride" and started getting out of the car.

As Darien grabbed her arm telling her "you know we can still get that burger if you want". She looked back at him and said "no I have homework to do, goodbye" as she turned and ran inside closing the door behind her.

_Inside the Taylor household_

"Where have you been?" Rose Taylor screamed at her daughter, Serena turned to her mother saying "I had to stay after school". Rose crossed her arms looking at her daughter asking "what aren't you telling me Serena".

Serena immediately knew she couldn't lie to her mother she could never lie to anyone, as she told her "I had detention after school today". Serena's mother looked at her with disgust as she said "well who were you fighting with this time Serena". Serena shook her head saying "no one mama I swear".

Serena's mother grabbed her by the ear bringing her down to her knees telling her "don't you lie to me Serena I don't like being lied too". Serena quickly told her mother that the reason she had detention was because she was late so much to class. Rose let go of Serena's ear and walked away telling her "now was that so hard, now come eat your dinner before it gets cold".

At the dinner table Samantha and Serena sat down as Rose put there plates down in front of them and then sat down with them and asked "so girls tell me about your day". Samantha quickly started "well mama Bridget and I were out shopping today and I saw the most beautiful dress for prom it was gold and had all this beading on it and its low cut so I know Darien will love it, can I get it mama". Rose smiled at her daughter and said "of course dear how much is the dress". Samantha smiled at her mother and said 900.

Serena almost choked on the pork chop when she heard how much the dress cost. Rose turned telling her daughter "of course Sam I'll have the money for you by the end of the week"; Serena looked over at her mother and asked "but mama when I said I needed braces you told me we didn't have the money". Rose Taylor looked at her daughter telling her "Serena this is your sister's prom dress it's important besides who's going to be looking at your teeth anyway".

Serena whispered back "yes mama" and finished eating.

_End Chapter 3_

_Author's Note_: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 and please keep reading because there's still much more to come. Will Darien start having feelings for Samantha and what happens when Darien's ex comes back into the picture. What does Samantha have on Serena and how far will she go without getting caught. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 do out some time this week and please review thank you! Mars Light


	4. Chapter 4

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon and I never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: _I would just like to thank Red- Rose 18 for reviewing. I'm glad you've

enjoyed the story so far. Please all readers read, review, and enjoy!

Thank you Mars Light.

The Taylor's

Chapter 4

After dinner Serena went upstairs to her room and sat down at her computer and looked up as much information as she could on JFK. When Sam came barging into her room telling Serena, "listen scrub just because you told mom that you had detention doesn't mean you're off the hook I still have plenty more on you dear sister".

Serena turned around at her computer and grabbed a few papers from her printer and shoved them in Samantha's arms telling her "here this should satisfy you now I have my own homework to do so get out" as she pointed to the door.

Samantha threw Serena's text book on the ground as she told her "listen scrub this paper is worth half of my grade and I don't care about your silly childhood studies, so you better do a good job or else".

Serena looked at her sister telling her "if you're so worried about your paper why don't you try doing it yourself for a change".

Samantha just laughed at her as she told her "why should I when I have you to do it for me". Samantha started for the door when she turned around telling her "oh and Serena make sure you print out a reference".

After Sam left Serena slammed the door shut behind her then sat down at her computer typing in keyword John F. Kennedy.

_Later that evening_

Darien had come over to study and Sam started bragging on about how hard she worked as she gave him all the work Serena had done, claiming it as her own.

Darien sat reading it when he turned to her saying "wow Sam I'm impressed I have to say when we first started this project I was a little worried I would be doing all the work myself but this is great stuff you got here.

Samantha smiled back at him as she said "well thank you Darien I'm glad you liked it so what do you say we take a break and go to scoops to get some ice cream huh?" Darien turned to her shaking his head as he said "I don't think that's such a great idea we did just start studying after all".

Samantha just shrugged it off telling him "oh come on I could use the break I did just spend hours in front of the computer looking all this stuff up for us". Darien felt guilty so he turned to her and said "okay but only for a little while then we have to come back here and study deal".

Samantha reached over and gave him a big hug as she said "deal".

_At scoops_

Darien and Sam went in and sat at a table. When of all people Kristy Swan Darien's ex-girlfriend came walking in on the arm of Brad Lopes the biggest jerk in school and found a seat directly across from Darien and Samantha.

"Wow Darien fancy seeing you here" Kristy said as she turned to him. Darien looked at her and said "yeah it's been a long time you're looking well". Kristy smiled at him saying "yes well I have Brad to thank for that; so Darien are you going to introduce me to your friend" she said with a smile.

Darien looked at her and spoke back rudely "wasn't planning on it". When Sam put her hand out and introduced herself "Samantha Taylor" Kristy shook her hand saying "Kristy Swan nice to meet you".

"See Darien, some people do have manors" Kristy said back to him. He started laughing telling her "could have fooled me Kristy after cheating on me with what's his face as he pointed to Brad, after being together for three years and not even having the nerve to tell me to my face, I had to find out from your best friends boyfriend".

Kristy gave him a death glare as she said "well it looks like your moving on just fine Darien with that slut sitting next to you". Darien stood up from his seat telling her "the only slut here is you Kristy and for your information Sam and I are just friends".

Kristy started laughing as she told him "Darien sometimes you can be so blind, you can't even see what's right in front of you". Darien turned back to Sam telling her "come on Sam where leaving I lost my appetite", as they got up and left.

_Back at the Taylor's_

Darien pulled into Sam's driveway and turned to her saying "I hope you don't mind Sam but I'm just not in the mood to study right now". Sam reached over to comfort him when he turned from her then looking back he said "I'll see you tomorrow at school".

Samantha wanted to hurt Kristy Swan for ruining her chances with Darien tonight but oh well there was always tomorrow she thought as she turned to Darien and said "try not to let Kristy get to you Darien you're a great guy and if she couldn't see that well then it's her loss".

Darien looked over to Samantha surprised that she could be so genuinely sincere and smiled at her saying "thanks that means a lot I appreciate it". Samantha smiled at him as she thought score 1 for Sam 0 for Kristy prom queen here I come; then she turned to him and said "and I meant every word Darien you deserve the best". He smiled back at her saying "well thanks but it's getting late I really should get going, good night Samantha".

She smiled back at him saying "good night Darien" as she got out and walked to the house. Darien drove off thinking maybe Andrew's right maybe Sam isn't so bad.

_End Chapter 4_

_Author's Note:_ Thank you to all who have continued to read my story. Chapter 5 should be up sometime next week so look for it. Things are starting to heat up. Sam's going to get caught cheating but by, who? Serena might get left behind for doing someone else's homework. Read to find out more and please review thank you-Mars Light.


	5. Chapter 5

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon and I never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: To my readers I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to update last week but I _

_would like to thank Red –Rose18, keishaq, and ffgirlmoonie for there _

_great reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Please all readers _

_read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 5

Darien came running into his history class ten minutes late as Mr. Russell turned to him "so glad you could join us this morning Mr. Troy.

Darien's face went all red as he apologized quick and found a seat in the back. As Mr. Russell turned to the class continuing his topic "okay now back to where we were Samantha how is yours and Darien's project coming on JFK".

Samantha looked up startled to hear her name called as she said "uh it's going great sir" hoping it would be enough to satisfy him. Mr. Russell looked at her and questioned "I see and I assume you have some notes for me to take a look at".

Samantha turned white as a ghost as she looked at him asking "notes". He asked her again "yes notes you have started your report already haven't you". She looked up shaking her head yes while trying to figure some way out of this she told him "yes of course we started it".

Mr. Russell looked over telling her "good and I hope you have plenty of information on the Cuban Missile Crisis".

Darien looked over as he saw the confusion in Samantha's face which he couldn't understand why, just yesterday she had given him six pages to read on the subject and today it was like she was hearing about it for the first time.

Samantha stared blindly as she told Mr. Russell "of course we do, we have a whole bunch don't we Darien". Darien quickly got all his notes together and brought it up to Mr. Russell.

Mr. Russell quickly looked over the information, then gave it back to him telling them "excellent work so far Darien, Samantha you will be presenting your reports next week I expect a finished copy of it on my desk by Thursday. They both shook there heads yes and sat down.

_Outside Serena's English Class_

Serena stood talking with Ms. Harwood as she told her "Serena I know you're trying and I do want to believe you but if you don't get your grades up I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you an F for the year and you'll have to retake the class over next year".

Serena stood in shock at what she was hearing as she begged "no please Ms. Harwood isn't there something I can do extra credit or something".

Ms. Harwood looked at her concerned telling her "I'm sorry Serena but you can't even get your homework done, I don't expect you to do extra work".

Serena started to cry saying "but Ms. Harwood I…I…need to pass this course please isn't there something I can do".

Ms. Harwood took pity on her and said "I'll tell you what Serena if you really are sincere about passing this course then you and I will stay after school everyday and study do we have a deal".

Serena shook her head yes excitedly as she told her "yes definitely we have a deal!"

_Across from them_

Darien stood listening to them and couldn't figure it out, Serena failing her class for not getting her work done, every time he'd seen her she was busy doing homework it didn't make sense. Then again Sam he never saw her do any work and she always had straight A's. How was it possible unless – Serena did say she was doing a double class load maybe she meant hers and Sam's. He had to find out the truth and there was only one way to do it.

Darien went in search of Samantha and found her by the soda machine talking with Bridget, when he asked Sam "can I talk to you in private for a moment please".

Samantha got all excited hoping this would be the moment Darien would ask her out; she turned to him with a smile as she said "sure Darien".

They walked into the library and sat down when Darien asked her "Sam I wanted to ask you about history class today".

Samantha felt like she had been stabbed in the heart when all Darien wanted to talk about was the class but still she put on her fake smile and asked "what about it Darien".

He looked over to her asking "well I was just wondering what you thought of the Cuban Missile Crisis".

She shook her head telling him "I thought it was a great idea". He shook his head as he played along with her game. (Now it was time for him to find out the truth.)

He continued telling her "yes it was and Lee Harvey Oswald what a great guy you know he was good buddies with JFK.

She shook her head agreeing with him "yes he was!"

Darien looked at her as he told her "I read also that JFK had climbed Mt. Everest isn't that amazing".

She shook her head telling him "definitely".

He laughed as he told her "I read also that your sister's been doing your work for you and you're a big fraud!"

Samantha almost fell off her chair when she heard that as she asked him "what? Darien how can you say that I did all that work yesterday for you".

Darien took out the papers she gave him yesterday and threw them right in front of her asking "have you ever even seen these papers Sam huh?"

She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes telling him "of course I have Darien I looked up all that stuff on the missile thing".

He shook his head at her saying "yeah and Lee Harvey Oswald too right".

She smiled up at him saying "of course they were great friends right…right".

Darien looked at her not believing he was still hearing this as he told her "Lee Harvey Oswald killed JFK and for your information he never climbed Mt. Everest either". Then he turned to her throwing a book on the table as he told her "here its John F. Kennedy's biography you should start reading you have a lot of catching up to do".

Finally he turned and walked out of the library leaving Samantha sitting their like a fool.

_End Chapter 5_

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5. Please stay tuned for chapter 6 there's a fight scene you don't want to miss. As always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will thank you!

_Author's Note: _I would like to thank TropicalRemix, MoonBunny777, SailorCeb,

Red-Rose18, keishaq, ffgirlmoonie, and erica6060. Thank you all for your

wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. Please keep

up the great reviews thank you and Enjoy!

The Taylor's

Chapter 6

Serena stood by her locker talking with Rob Peter's the cutest guy in her class. "You did really good on that math exam Serena, maybe you and I could study sometime" Rob said to her with a smile. Serena started to blush as she told him "yeah that would be great".

At that moment Samantha walked over fuming mad grabbed Serena and through her up against the wall yelling at her "what did you think you were doing Serena?"

Serena struggled to get out of her sister's grasp as she yelled back "I don't know what you're talking about now let me go Sam". As she kicked her in the leg to get free.

Samantha looked at her and started screaming out "you told Darien didn't you, don't even bother denying it I know it's true".

Serena stood there shaking her head asking her "about what?" Samantha took the same papers Serena had printed out yesterday and through them back in her face saying "about this you told Darien you had done all the work didn't you".

Serena stepped back and started laughing "I never told Darien anything; he's a smart guy he probably just figured it out himself, after all who would believe an idiot like you could write that".

Samantha reached out and slapped Serena across the face telling her "watch what you say Serena".

Serena put a hand to her cheek and yelled back "I'm through doing what you say I'm not doing anything for you ever again".

Samantha laughed at her saying "is that so well how about I tell mom who's failing English and has to take it over again next year, I'm sure she'd love to hear that".

Serena looked at her sister asking "how do you know that?"  
Samantha looked at her saying back "I have my ways and you dear sister have a report to do, oh and you had better not tell Darien you did it".

Serena couldn't stand it anymore and before she knew it she made a fist and punched Samantha right in the face.

Samantha stumbled up then walked over and grabbed Serena by the neck till she couldn't breathe. Serena started hitting her in the stomach until they were both on the floor tackling each other and another student watching yelled out "**Fight!**"

Serena and Samantha rolled around on the floor hitting each other and pulling each other's hair. A crowd of students surrounded them watching.

Darien and Andrew came walking down the hall and saw the big crowd forming. "What do you think is going on?" Darien asked. "I don't know let's go check it out". They walked up and saw Samantha and Serena on the floor hitting each other so hard they were drawing blood.

Darien quickly stepped in grabbing Samantha away from Serena and Andrew grabbed Serena trying to hold her back, but both girls still tried going after each other as the boys held on as tight as they could.

Samantha yelled out at her sister "I wish you were never born". Serena cooled off and stepped away from Andrew's grasp looking at her sister she said "me too!" Then walked off right into Principal McCoy.

_Principal McCoy's Office_

"Serena, Samantha I am very disappointed in you sisters fighting in my school. Normally we would suspend you for fighting but since this seems to be a family matter I've decided to let your mother handle this. But since you did fight on school property I have no other choice but to give you detention for the next two weeks after school is that understood".

The girls shook there head in understanding as they said "yes principal McCoy".

Principal McCoy started writing something down as he told them "good now go wait outside in the office till your mother gets here".

The girls got up and walked outside sitting in the office. Samantha was joyous of how it all worked out and Serena only dreaded because she knew the worst was yet to come.

_Back at Home_

They walked in quietly as Rose Taylor looked at her daughters and said "I want to talk to you both Serena go wait in your room I'll be with you in a moment".

Serena quickly ran upstairs as Rose turned to Samantha saying "do you want to tell me what happened?"

As always Samantha quickly made up a lie to cover her own butt telling her mother "well you see mom I was walking down the hallway when I saw Serena she was saying some nonsense about how she does all my homework for me so I told her it was a lie and to tell the truth and then she got all upset and she punched me, so I fought back but only in self defense".

Rose looked at her daughter and told her "I figured it was something like that I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl she's gone completely out of control".

Samantha added in "I know I also heard she's failing English and has to take the class over again next year".

Rose was not at all happy at hearing this as she told her "I see well I'm going to have a talk with your sister stay down here okay dear".

Rose walked upstairs till she reached Serena's room and walked in telling her daughter "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Serena. I've tried to be a good mother to you but you still get into trouble and now you try to get your sister in trouble too. What am I going to do with you?"

Serena looked at her mother with tears coming down her face as she cried mom it wasn't my fault Sam started it".

Rose covered her ears not wanting to hear anymore of the lies she told her "Serena again with the lies what do you want from me huh what will make you stop hurting me".

Serena stood there not believing what she was hearing; what she could do stop hurting her wasn't it the other way around.

Rose continued on "so help me Serena I will make you good and stop with the fighting and the lies, and from now on you will go to school and come home no where else unless I give you permission to go is that understood".

Serena shook her head yes.

Rose looked at her daughter telling her "good then stay in your room for the rest of the night. Good night Serena!"

"Good night mama!" she said as she watched the door close.

End Chapter 6

_Author's note: _I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6. Please stay tuned there is still much more to come. Samantha gets a surprise visitor but is it everything she expected or more. Stay tuned to find out! As always please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you**

**Author's Note** **I would like to thank all my readers; the ones who have been reading since Chapter 1; also the new readers who have just started reading. Thank you all so much for your great reviews. As always read review and enjoy!**

The Taylor's

Chapter 7

"Yeah Bridge mom believed the whole story things couldn't have gone better. Serena's grounded until further notice and that will keep her out of my hair for awhile and I'll think of some excuse to get out of detention". Samantha said over the phone to her friend Bridget as the door bell rang.

Samantha looked out the window to see a red sports car parked in the driveway which could only belong to one person Darien Troy.

"Bridget I've got to go you'll never guess who just came here…Darien…I don't know what he wants but I intend to find out. I'll let you know tomorrow at school bye". She said as she quickly hung up the phone and went to answer the door.

"Darien hi what are you doing here did we have a study date or something" Samantha said to him with a bright smile.

Darien looked at her checking out all the cuts and bruises that were forming as he told her "no I just thought I would come by see how you were that was some fight you and Serena had going on at school today".

Samantha shied away from him saying "yes well Serena can be quite a hand full sometimes".

Darien looked at her not believing she was trying to pin the whole fight on Serena as he told her "yeah well from what I saw there were two people throwing punches there Sam". Samantha just laughed telling him "yes well Serena instigated the whole thing I was just trying to defend myself".

At this point Darien started laughing as he told her "you can't be serious did you forget I was there Sam. Andrew and I could barely hold onto the two of you as you were going at each other and from my knowledge Serena was the one who walked away first".

Samantha quickly tried to think of some excuse she could tell him to get him back on her side. When Darien told her "I talked to Rob Peters also, from what he told me you were the one who instigated the fight and also that my name came up quite a few times do you want to tell me what that was all about".

Samantha quickly made up an excuse telling him "you know Darien you shouldn't believe everything you here Serena probably just told that boy to cover for her so she wouldn't get into to much trouble".

Darien laughed telling her "really from what I heard Serena wouldn't help you cheat anymore so you got angry and slapped her".

Samantha looked up at Darien with her puppy dog eyes as she told him "your right Darien I did get caught cheating and I went over to tell Serena I was sorry for using her like I did so many times and to apologize and tell her she would never have to do it again and that I would do all my own homework from now on. But Serena decided to show off in front of Rob saying a bunch of really mean things about me; when all I was trying to do was apologize and I guess I did go a little out of control when I slapped her, but she did throw the first punch".

Darien quickly realized he wouldn't get the truth out of her so he stepped away saying "I have to go to the bathroom excuse me" as he made his way upstairs, but he wasn't planning on going to the bathroom as he walked over to the room where he heard sobs coming from.

_Serena's room_

Darien opened the door to see Serena on her bed crying as he walked over and put a comforting arm around her then handed her a tissue which she took gratefully.

"Can I ask why you're crying" Darien asked with his most sympathetic look. Serena just looked away telling him "why should I tell you know one believes me why should you be any different".

Darien sat up next to her and looked into her red puffy eyes as he told her "because I already believe you".

Serena looked up at him not sure if she just heard right he believed her over her sister the perfect child in everybody's eyes Samantha; as she asked him to make sure "let me get this straight you believe me but you hardly know me".

He just laughed as he told her "yes well you've always been straight with me since I first met you I know if I ask you who started the fight and what it was about you would give me a straight answer".

Serena for the first time in a longtime smiled as she told him "the fight was about you!"

Darien sat up upon hearing this as he asked her "what about me".

Serena continued telling him "well apparently you found out Samantha's secret that she's been cheating and I was helping her do it. So Samantha figured that I was the one who tipped you off and she got very angry and then everything just kind of exploded from there".

Darien shook his head in understanding knowing now that he had the real story as he asked her "and your mother she has no idea of any of this".

Serena started to cry as she told him "no Samantha told mama some story and she believed it she thinks I started the whole thing".

Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing as he asked her "she believed that crazy story".

Serena looked at him as she told him "she'll believe anything Samantha tells her".

Darien looked at her finding it hard to believe a mother could be so cruel to her child as Darien asked Serena "and what about you, don't you get some say around here".

Serena just laughed as she told him "not with Samantha the golden child here she can do no wrong".

Darien thought some of what he just heard as he asked her "what about your father what does he think of all this".

Serena turned away from him saying "I wouldn't know I haven't seen him since I was four but I take what I'm given and do my best with it and I get by".

Darien put a comforting hand on hers as he told her "yeah well from now on you have me too"

End Chapter 7

_Author's note: _ I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 7 it answered some questions like where Serena's father is. Please stay tuned for chapter 8 to find out what Samantha thinks of this new found friendship between Serena and Darien. Stay tuned and as always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	8. Chapter 8

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter my thanks go out to ffgirlmoonie, _

_Red-Rose 18, sailorceb, and Serenity-james 17210. I'm glad you have all_

_enjoyed the story. As always please read, review and enjoy. There's still a_

_lot more excitement to come._

The Taylor's

Chapter 8

Serena and Darien walked out of her room and right into Samantha; who stood there puzzled to see her sister and Darien together. Samantha turned to Darien asking "so I guess you found the bathroom". Darien was about to make up some excuse of why he was coming out of Serena's bedroom and not the bathroom when Serena quickly turned to Sam making one up for him as she told her sister "Darien got a little lost and ended up in my room instead".

Samantha looked at her sister not sure if she should take her story or not but then why would Darien want to see Serena, so it must have been true as she turned to Darien with a smile asking him "oh okay well anyway Darien I came upstairs to ask you if you want to stay for dinner".

Darien turned white at hearing this trying to find the quickest excuse out of this so he wouldn't have to spend another minute with Sam. He told her "sorry Sam I can't stay I have other plans".

Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing other plans did these other plans involve another girl she had to find away to get him to stay. Maybe he was still mad at her for the fight with Serena maybe if she played the caring sister he'd forgive her and she could possibly get some brownie points on top of it for doing the right thing and all that. So she turned to Serena with her most sincere face as she told her "Serena I'm sorry for that fight at school it was wrong of me to say such means things to you and I do apologize you're my sister and I love you".

Serena's jaw almost dropped to the floor at hearing this she couldn't believe what she was just hearing Samantha Taylor actually apologizing this was a first, Darien really must have gotten to her. Serena turned to her sister with a smile saying back "you're right Sam and I'm sorry too I don't like it when we fight either apology excepted".

Darien stood there watching the two sisters both apologize to each other as he wondered if either one of them really meant any word they said to each other, maybe he should stick around to find out just in case. Darien looked at both girls and smiled telling Sam "you know what Sam maybe I will stay for dinner tonight my plans aren't that important".

Samantha looked up to Darien with a big smile as she told him "great I'll set an extra place for you" as she thought score 2 for Samantha prom queen here I come.

_At dinner_

They all sat as Rose Taylor took a big bowl of pasta and put it on the table as everyone helped themselves. Rose turned to Darien trying to make small talk saying "well Darien Samantha tells me your captain of the high school football team".

Darien looked up smiling at her as he told her "yes that's correct but there's a lot of great other players on the team also".

Rose smiled at him saying "I'm sure there is but I bet they don't have your charming good looks and personality. Samantha says you're a shew in for prom king and some lucky girl will get to be your date huh and possibly prom queen?"

Darien looked embarrassed as Rose continued on about the whole prom thing as he turned telling her "I really don't know who will be prom king if I am that would be great and as for the girl I take when I find the right one I'll know".

Rose turned to Samantha with a smile as she told Darien "I'm sure you will".

When Serena jumped into the conversation "and I'm sure Samantha forgot to tell you how Darien the class president, has the highest GPA in his class".

Samantha quickly gave Serena a dirty look then looked over to Darien with a smile telling him "of course I didn't forget. I wouldn't forget the most important thing"

Rose quickly tried to change the subject telling Darien "did you know that when Sam was six she won the little miss pageant and walked around with her crown on for a month we couldn't get her to take it off; then when she was thirteen she won the miss teen pageant our Samantha was born to wear a crown" she said to him with a smile.

Serena started bursting out laughing as she told her mother "very subtle ma, why don't you just tell him right out to take your daughter to prom so she can be queen that's all she really cares about"

Rose turned to her daughter as she yelled at Serena "if you don't watch your mouth you're going to your room young lady". Serena shut her mouth and finished eating as Rose continued telling Darien "Samantha also took dance lessons and was a model isn't that right Sam".

Samantha smiled up at Darien with a mouth full of food as she nodded her head yes.

Serena couldn't stand it anymore her mother going on telling a great guy like Darien how wonderful and perfect her sister was when she wasn't as she turned telling him "yeah Sam is beautiful but that's it. The truth is she's rude, obnoxious, she cheats and treats others like crap she doesn't deserve to be queen".

Rose Taylor stood up telling her daughter "get upstairs this instant you brat I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night".

Serena looked at her mother and yelled back "fine" as she stood up grabbed her coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sam looked at her sister leave then finished eating, mumbling as she chewed "good ridince".

Darien stood up from his spot and excused himself "I'm sorry but I lost my appetite" as he walked over, grabbed his jacket then walked out the door.

_Outside_

Darien walked out to see Serena sitting on her front porch as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I didn't no where else to go". Darien sat next to her, wiped the tears from her eyes then asked "do you want to get out of here". Serena started to dry up her tears as she smiled up at him saying "more then anything".

He stood up taking her hand and telling her "come on let's get out of here".

They got into his sports car and pulled out of the driveway. As Samantha watched from the window, as they drove away.

_In the car_

Serena turned to him asking "so where are we headed". Darien looked to her with a smile coming to his face as he told her "I know a place".

_End Chapter 8_

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8. Stay tuned to find out where Serena and Darien are headed; and some old friends enter the story. Stay tuned there's still much more to come. Please review thank you Mars Light!_


	9. Chapter 9

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed your feed back**_

_**means a lot to me. I know school is letting out soon so Good luck to all**_

_**graduates I hope everyone does well on exams and have a great summer.**_

_**FFgirlmoonie hope you have a great time at your cousins; as always **_

_**please read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!**_

The Taylor's

Chapter 9

They walked to what felt like forever for Serena when Darien turned to her and smiled telling her "close your eyes".

She looked up at him not sure if she should out in the middle of no where but she did as she was told and Darien led her through the woods to a clearing where she felt his hand leave hers and his voice softly tell her "okay open them".

Serena looked out to see the most breath taking sight she's ever seen it was like she could reach right up and touch the sky. It had never looked more beautiful with a ray of reds, pinks and oranges. The city looked so perfect all lit up. She felt like she was standing on top of the world when she heard Darien's voice say "Serena welcome to Cherry Hill".

Serena turned to look at him with her face all lit up as she looked out at the perfect city below she heard a voice from behind yell out "well…well look who's back".

Darien turned around quickly as he recognized the voice and ran over to the girl grabbing her in a giant hug, as they both started laughing. She gave him a look telling him "it's been to long Darien, you should have come to visit sooner we missed you".

He put on his perfect smile as he told the girl "oh Rei you know I want to visit more often but that's just not always possible, but I'm here now and I brought a friend".

Serena quietly walked over to them smiling up to the girl who Darien obviously knew well introducing herself "hi I'm Serena".

Rei looked at the girl standing in front of her and smiled telling her "hi I'm Rei it's nice to meet you, and please make you're self at home any friend of Darien's is a friend of ours".

Serena stood shocked that this girl she just met was being so kind it didn't feel right to her.

Darien looked to Serena with a smile as he told her "its okay you can relax your safe here". Rei smiled at them both saying "absolutely come on I'll introduce you to the others". As Darien turned to her with a smile asking "there here, all of them"; Rei looked back telling him "yeah all of them".

They walked through the woods to what appeared to be a small house in the middle of all the trees; where three very excited girls came running out the door screaming Darien's name. The four girls and Darien all joined into one big group hug as Serena watched from a few feet away.

Then Rei turned to Serena with a smile as she waved her over "Serena come on over". Serena slowly creped up as Rei introduced her to everyone "Serena this is Ami, Lita, and Mina". Serena put on a sincere smile as she told them "it's nice to meet all of you".

The girls all smiled at her saying hello when they got to the more important questions and Mina looked at Darien questioning "so Darien are you and Serena an item".

Darien looked at Mina stunned asking "what".

Lita came over asking him "is Serena your girlfriend or what huh? Enquiring minds want to know".

Darien looked at the four girls standing in front of him waiting for an answer when he shook his head telling them "no Serena is not my girlfriend she's just a friend".

Then Ami, who seemed to be the quiet one of the group came up to Darien asking "so what happened to the other girl you brought here what was her name Kristy".

Darien looked at her with a serious face as he told her "I don't want to talk about it".

The four girls stopped and looked at each other then decided to change the subject as Rei asked everyone to come inside.

_Inside_

They all sat talking about old times while eating chips and drinking ice tea and the more time Serena spent with them the more she felt comfortable almost like she had known them for years.

Serena turned to Rei asking "Really you and Darien use to go out". Darien turned to her smiling "yeah it didn't last very long she use to drive me nuts". Rei looked to him with a smile "hey it was no piece of cake for me either, but in the end we are much better as friend's isn't that right Darien".

Darien gave Rei a sly look as he told her "you got that right babe" as five girls threw pillows at his head and they all laughed.

Ami turned to Darien asking "Seriously Darien what happened between you and your ex- Kristy the last time we saw you. You were in love and talking about marriage".

Darien turned from the group telling Ami "Seriously Ami I would rather not get into it".

Rei walked over putting a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him "come on Darien where your oldest friends you can tell us anything what happened"

Darien looked away as he told them "she found someone else better and didn't have the nerve to tell me to my face".

Serena looked over to Darien as she smiled asking him "you mean Kristy Swan, from what I hear she's getting a taste of her own medicine seems like Brad her new boyfriend has more then one girl to tie up his nights".

Darien looked at Serena hearing what she was saying and for the first time had a feeling of closure. When he looked up to the girls around the room and asked okay so who wants to be my date for the prom.

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard Samantha's been trying to get him to go to prom with her for months and he's going to bring one of these girls. Life has a funny way of working out sometimes.

Darien looked up to Rei with a smile asking "So Rei how about you? Would you like to be my date for the evening?

Rei looked at his sincere face telling him "sorry Dar can't do it I have a boyfriend now and he would get kind of jealous knowing I went to my ex-boyfriends prom"

Darien turned to Lita saying "okay Lita how about you would you like to go with me".

Lita turned shaking her head telling him "sorry Darien I can't I'm going to be out of town".

So he turned to Mina with his smile "Mina I know you want to go with me a chance to get all dressed up and meet hot guys".

Mina looked over to him telling him "sorry I would love to go but I have another commitment that day"

He turned to Ami hoping for a yes "Ames please don't let me down I need you".

Ami turned to him shaking her head telling him "sorry Darien but I have my computer class on Friday nights, but what about Serena why don't you take her"

Three other girls gathered around Darien cheering him on telling him what a great idea it is. So he did "Serena would you like to be my date for prom"

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at him and said "no absolutely not" as she got up from her seat and walked outside.

Darien quickly got up and followed her.

_Outside_

Serena stood looking up at the sky and the stars that were starting to come out as Darien walked over putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him asking "why did you do that".

He looked over to her and smiled telling her "because they were right I would have more fun with you then anyone else I could take you're the one I want to go with Serena".

She turned away telling him "well forget it I have it hard enough as it is why don't you go with Samantha she's the perfect one"

Darien turned looking into her blue eyes and told her "I don't think she's that perfect. I'm not stupid Serena I know what's going on I know how Sam feels, but I don't feel the same way; actually I don't like her at all she's pushy, arrogant, egocentric, and I don't like the way she treats you either. I'm not going with Samantha, but my offer still stands if you would like to be my date you don't have to tell me now but think about it".

Serena looked up telling him "okay I'll think about it".

_End Chapter 9_

_Author's note: To be continued in Chapter 10. What will Serena's decision be and what happens when they get back home to dealing with psychotic sisters and the pasts that comes back to haunt you and maybe a little help from your friends. You don't want to miss a thing with much more to come in The Taylor's. Please Read and Review. Thank you Mars Light!_


	10. Chapter 10

**standard disclaimer I do not own sailor Moon never did never will thank you!**

_Author's note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm so glad to know there are_

_people who love reading the story, as much as I do writing it. Please_

_continue to send your great reviews and feedback or just say hi! As always_

_please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's

Chapter 10

Serena and Darien continued talking without noticing they had four girls listening from the window. When Darien turned around the girls quickly ducked from the window, so he wouldn't see them.

"Do you think he saw us" Mina asked the others. All the girls shook there heads no as Lita spoke up "I think where good, I don't think he saw us".

Rei stood up and walked from the window pacing the room then looked to the others asking "I don't get it, why wouldn't she go with him Darien's a great guy".

Ami walked over to her friend putting a hand on her shoulder telling her "I'm sure she has her reasons and it's not our place to but in".

Mina walked over to them butting in telling Ami "sure it is Darien is our friend and we want him to be happy".

Lita walked over to the others "I agree with Mina Darien really seems to like this girl and I don't want to see him hurt again, I don't think we have any other choice but to…"

Just at that moment Darien and Serena walked through the door; with Darien looking at the girls wondering what they were up to now as he walked up to Lita asking "do what Lita, what are you four up to now".

The girls looked at each other then Ami turned to Darien with a smile telling him "we were discussing recycling"

They all looked at Ami questioningly, especially Darien when Rei started telling him "yes that's right we were discussing recycling. Darien do you do your part to help your community, do you recycle".

Darien knew the girls definitely weren't discussing recycling but he also knew when they got like this he couldn't get a thing out of them. So he changed the subject telling them "it's getting late we should probably get going".

Serena looked at her watch seeing that it was after 10 as she told the group "wow it is late I can't believe we've been here for three hours".

Rei smiled up at Serena telling her "time fly's when you're having fun"

"It sure does, it was really nice meeting you Serena you have to come again" Lita told her.

"We can go shopping" Mina said as all the girls cheered.

Ami walked over telling them "come on we'll walk you out to the car" as she winked over at Rei, who got the hint.

They started walking out to the car when Rei put a hand on Serena's shoulder telling her to hold up a sec.

Serena turned to Rei confused what she would want to talk to her about, but smiled anyway asking "yes Rei what is it".

Rei turned to Serena and told her listen Serena I've known Darien along time he's an incredible guy; one of the few really good ones out there and just because we ended up as just friends doesn't mean that you have to; not everyone are meant to be just friends think about that okay and you should definitely come shopping with us next weekend".

Serena stood for a moment as she watched Rei catch up with the others thinking about what she just heard, (shopping this weekend); as she ran to catch up with the others.

They all said there good bye's. Serena and Rei exchanged phone numbers. Then Darien and Serena got into the car and drove off towards home.

Most of the drive was quiet. Darien had his eyes set on the road ahead when Serena looked over to him. She saw Darien differently some how different from any way before; as the words Rei said echoed through her head; not everyone are meant to be just friends.

Serena shook off the thought then looked out the window at the scenery they passed by, trying to put her mind on something else.

They arrived back at Serena's house after a quiet ride home When Darien turned asking Serena "did you have a good time".

She looked back with a giant smile as she told him "yes I had a great time thank you so much for bringing me. I should probably go inside so I'll see you at school tomorrow".

Darien shook his head yes as Serena started to get out of the car when he turned asking her "Serena what did Rei want to talk to you about before".

She turned to him with a smile as she said "she asked me to go shopping with them next weekend, good night Darien" she said as she closed the door and walked to the house.

Darien watched her walk inside then slowly pulled out of the driveway when his cell phone started to ring.

He pulled it out and put it on speaker then said "hello". When a voice he never expected to hear again said "hi Darien it's Kristy".

Darien pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park as he yelled into the phone "what do you want"

She told him with her sweetest voice "well you see Darien I made a horrible mistake going out with Brad I see that now and I want to be with you. You know be Darien and Kristy again. I want you back Darien please forgive me".

Inside the Taylor's

Serena walked into her house and shut the door quietly so not to wake anyone when she heard a voice behind her ask "so where have you been"

She turned surprised to see Samantha sitting on the couch waiting for her as she let out the breath she was holding and told her "it's none of your business"

Samantha walked over to Serena very calmly which made Serena feel uneasy as she turned to Serena telling her "I saw you get into Darien's car before and drive off, so where did you go Serena". Samantha's temper started to rise and so did her voice as she started yelling at her "and what do you think you were doing with him".

Serena walked away from her sister as she ignored her question then she turned with a smile telling her "your right I did go out with Darien and what we did is none of your business".

Samantha walked over and grabbed Serena by the collar of her shirt telling her right into her face "Darien is mine don't forget that scrub" as she let her go Serena lost her footing and fell to the floor.

Serena quietly picked herself up then looked directly at her sister as she told her "well he sure doesn't show it".

Samantha perked around curious asking her sister "why? What has he said?"

Serena looked to Samantha as she laughed telling her "wouldn't you like to know. Good night Samantha"

Serena walked up the stairs as she giggled aloud "wouldn't you like to know".

End Chapter 10

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10. Please stay tuned for Chapter 11 there's still much more to come. What will Darien do now that Kristy wants him back and how will he feel knowing there's a boy who's interested in Serena read to find out! As always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	11. Chapter 11

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you**

_Author's note: My thanks go out to Red-Rose 18, Tropical remix, sailor ceb, ffgirlmoonie, _

_Erica6060, Eternal Moon Power, amon lover, sailor girl, and Dark Hime. _

_All of your reviews have helped me to continue writing. I'm so glad so_

_many of you are enjoying the story. Please keep up the great reviews and_

_send feedback. As always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars_

_light!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 11

"Mr. Russell's class seemed to drag on forever don't you think Darien" Samantha said as she leashed onto Darien's arm while walking out of class.

Darien turned to her as he was about to say something when his best friend Andrew came running over grabbing Darien's arm as he shouted to him "come with me Darien I have to tell you something", as he dragged him away from Samantha and going down the hall; with Samantha yelling in the back "call me".

Darien turned to Andrew with a grin as he asked "so what was that all about not that I'm not grateful or anything Sam was really starting to bug me".

Andrew turned to his friend with a look as he told him "I have something much more important then Sam to talk about Darien haven't you heard the news".

Darien just laughed at his friend telling him "sometimes Andrew you're as bad as some girls the way you gossip, so what's the big news you have to tell me".

Andrew looked at his friend as he almost yelled out "Kristy and Brad broke up. So looks like you might get your second chance with the girl of your dreams after all".

Darien looked at him as he started to laugh "oh is that all, I already knew they broke up. Kristy called me last night".

Andrew almost fell over after hearing this as he yelled out "what? Why didn't you tell me? What did she want? Are you two back together, tell me"

Darien looked questioningly at his friend then began to tell him "yeah she wanted me back and I told her to go take a hike. I didn't need her nor did I want her back in my life. She cheated on me once how do I know she won't do it again. Plus she probably wants me for the same reason every other girl in this crazy school does for a prom date".

Andrew let out a sigh as he asked "okay so who's the girl"

This time Darien looked at him like he was nuts asking him "what do you mean what girl"

Andrew looked straight at his friend telling him "if there's a girl out there who can turn your head away from Kristy Swan for one second she must be pretty special so who is she".

Darien turned to his friend starting to get angry as he yelled out "there's no girl"

Andrew laughed telling him "sure there isn't and you just turned down the hottest girl in school because she's not your type anymore"

Darien yelled back at him "for the last time there is no girl"

Andrew just laughed telling him "okay Darien there's no girl but if there is a girl she must be something pretty special. I wouldn't just let her get away. I'll see you around" he said as he waved and walked away.

Darien stopped to think when he noticed Serena standing by her locker a few feet away. He started to walk over to her when he noticed she had company.

_Serena's locker_

"Listen Serena wow this is kind of awkward but would you like to go out sometime you know maybe go see a movie or something" Rob Peters asked her

Serena's face turned a bright red as she almost yelled out "yes I'd love to go out with you Rob"

Rob smiled back at her pretty face as he told her "great how about Friday at 7"

Serena shook her head yes as she told him "yeah Friday at 7 sounds perfect to me"

Rob took her hand in his and gave it a kiss then looked back up into her beautiful blue eyes as he told her "wonderful I look forward to seeing you then" as he gave her a winning smile then walked away.

Serena melted against her locker as three thoughts went through her head "my first date, he's so handsome, what am I going to wear, Darien… wait Darien" she looked up to see Darien standing across from her as she ran over to him almost knocking him to the floor as she yelled out "I have a date"

Darien wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he told her "I'm really happy for you Serena that's wonderful so who's the lucky guy and where's he taking you"

Serena started to blush as she told him "Rob Peters and to a movie on Friday"

Darien looked at her smiling face as he heard her tell him about Rob and how great he is and for some reason, although he couldn't explain it, he started feeling sick to his stomach.

"and Rob he's in my English class and on the Varsity track team and he's so cute he has the most amazing eyes and he's romantic, but I'm sure you don't want to here about all these girly details" Serena said as she smiled up at Darien.

Darien laughed it off then with the best smile he could, he told her "no I don't mind please tell me more".

_Later at the Taylor's_

Serena was still floating on a cloud some where as she ran into the house all excited and ran right into her mother as she told her in one breath "mom it happened I have a date Friday night with Rob Peters the most hottest guy in school and he likes me and wants to take me out and can I borrow your gold hoops for my date please".

Rose looked at her daughter as she immediately answered "no"

Serena was upset but tried not to let it get to her so she put on a smile as she asked "why can't I borrow them"

Rose looked down to her daughter as she told her "because there will be no date"

Serena felt like her whole world had come crashing down on her when she heard those words it wasn't possible her mother would stop her from going on her first date with a great guy would she; when she looked up asking "but mom why not?"

Rose simply laughed as she told her "after your distasteful showing last night at dinner you expect me to just let you go and the attitude you've had lately. Serena you can just forget it. Besides I don't even know this boy or anything about him; absolutely not you're not going."

Serena heard the words as tears came streaming from her eyes as she begged please mama please I really... really like this boy and he likes me to, this could be my only chance please let me go. I promise I won't act up again I'll be good, I promise.

Rose listened to her daughter's cries then looked to her and said "the answers no Serena and I don't want to hear another word about it understand"

Serena nodded her head yes; when from out of no where a voice she never expected to hear said "oh let her go mom it is her first date a once in a life time thing and I know this boy Rob he's a good kid and he comes from a good family let her go and I'm sure Serena will behave from now on won't you Serena" Samantha said as she walked through the door with Bridget following.

Rose looked to her oldest daughter then back at Serena and gave in telling her "fine but be home by ten"

Serena was about to say something when Samantha told her mother "eleven it isn't a school night and let Serena borrow the earrings I think she'll look pretty in them all grown up"

Rose looked down at Serena and told her "fine eleven and I'll leave the earrings on my dresser but I mean it Serena I better see a big change in your attitude from now on".

Serena quickly agreed with her mother as Rose walked upstairs leaving the girls by themselves.

Serena turned to her sister in shock as she said "Sam thank you for sticking up for me. I don't know what to say but thanks it means a lot"

Samantha looked back at her sister with a look Serena had come to know all to well as she told her "your welcome but as they say in the real world scrub you don't get something for nothing, get it"

Serena nodded her head yes as she watched Samantha and Bridget walk away laughing when Bridget turned to Sam and asked "I can't help but wonder why did you stick up for Serena like that Sam"

Samantha just laughed telling her friend "you have to look at the big picture Bridge with Serena out with Rob. I won't have to worry about her and Darien getting any closer."

_End Chapter 11_

_Author's Note: _I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 11. Please stay tuned for Chapter 12 it's not something you want to miss. Serena's date, will it be everything she expected or a little more read to find out. As always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	12. Chapter 12

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: My thanks go out to sailor ceb, Eternal Moon Power, ffirlmoonie, and _

_Red-Rose18. Thank you all so much for your reviews._

_To clear something up Serena and Darien aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. _

_There not dating but they do both secretly like each other, just neither of _

_them will admit it. Darien did ask Serena to the prom but she did not say_

_yes; she just told him she would think about it._

_On a personal note, I've recently seen both James Taylor and Bruce_

_Springsteen in concert; what a show if you ever have the chance to go see_

_them I strongly recommend it!_

_Now on with the story as always please read review and enjoy! Thank you_

_Mars Light _

The Taylor's

Chapter 12

_Friday 6:45pm_

Serena was in her room looking in the mirror for the tenth time making sure she looked nice, that her hair was perfect and looking at her outfit once more wondering if she should change again. She looked on her bed at the other eight outfits she already tried on when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

She went to answer it and outside was Samantha waving the phone telling her "you have a phone call and don't worry so much you look fine, just hurry up and finish it's almost seven".

Serena looked at herself in the mirror once more realizing she did look nice not to dressy and not to sporty as she smiled at her sister saying "thanks" as she took the phone from her and said with a friendly hello "hi Serena here" on the other end she heard Rei's voice.

Rei: hey Serena its Rei, how are you doing?

Serena: hi Rei I'm doing great. How are you?

Rei: I'm doing well I was just calling to see if you still wanted to go to the mall with us this weekend!

Serena: absolutely I can't wait

Rei: great! so what's going on. I couldn't help but over here you and your sister talking are you going some place.

Serena: yes I have a date

Rei: a date Darien finally asked you out, that's fantastic!

Serena: it's not with Darien. I'm going out with a guy from school. His names Rob

Rei: oh that's nice I hope you have a good time

Serena: thank you I should probably go he should be here soon!

Rei: okay have a good time bye

Serena: bye

Serena hung up the phone and looked at her self in the mirror once more then rushed down stairs as she saw the clock strike 7.

7:15pm

Serena looked out the window for Rob's car but didn't see it as she told herself he's running a little late he'll be here soon!

7:30pm

Serena sat on the couch getting tired of pacing as she looked at her watch as it read 7:30 as she thought, he got tied up I'm sure he'll be here any minute!

7:45pm

Serena stood up looking out the window as the cars passed by, looking to see if any slowed down by her house. He was forty-five minutes late but he could still show up!

8:00pm

Serena sat on the couch as Samantha came in the room with a smirk on her face as she told her sister "you got stood up looks like Rob found better things to do with his time then spend it with you"

Serena was trying to hold back her tears as she told her "you'll see he will be here soon. I'm sure he just got held up somewhere he'll be here soon, you'll see"

8:15pm

Serena sat on the couch crying into her hands as she realized Rob wasn't coming. She heard Sam start to come down stairs with her mother when she stood up yelling up to them "mom Rob just got here I'll see you later"

She ran out the door into the night not sure where she would go but she knew she couldn't stay there; if she did she would never hear the end of it from Sam and her mother as she slowly walked down the street with tears flowing from her eyes.

Darien drove down the road when he happened to notice a petite blond in his rear view mirror as he turned around and parked the car by the curb; then got out and walked up to her with a big smile as he asked "Serena hey what are you doing out here aren't you suppose to be out on a date or something"

Serena turned around to see Darien trying to hide the tears that came from her eyes as she said with a fake smile "hi Darien how are you"

Darien quickly noticed the tears that were coming from her eyes as he came closer wiping the tears from her eyes when he asked her "what happened"

Serena looked up to him with her tear stained face as she sobbed "he didn't come, he never called or anything. I got stood up Darien"

Darien saw the tears that came from her eyes and in that instant he had the urge to punch Rob in the face the next time he saw him, but instead he put his arms around Serena holding her close as he told her "listen Serena you're a great person any man would be lucky to have you in there life I know I certainly am. Rob was a fool for what he did and don't let him get you down. You deserve so much better then him"

Serena started to dry up her tears as she listened to Darien and a smile started to come across her face. As she told him "thank you"

Darien looked at the beautiful girl he held in his arms when a thought struck him "Serena you look really nice and it is a beautiful night if you don't have any other plans would you allow me to take you out for the evening"

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard (did Darien just ask me out on a date wow this is mind boggling. What about Sam what would she say if I went out with Darien. Well forget Sam this is my chance to be happy) Serena looked up to Darien with a smile as she asked him "Darien just to clear things up is this like a date or something; are you asking me out?"

Darien looked to her with a smile as he told her "yes Serena that's exactly what I'm doing so Serena Taylor. Will you let me be your date for the evening?"

Serena looked to Darien with a big smile as she told him "yes Darien I would love to go out with you"

Darien took Serena's hand as he led her to his car opening the door for her before she got in then going around to the other side as he smiled asking her "where to my lady" She smiled back at him as she said "surprise me".

Darien looked back at her with a gleam in his eye as he told her "you got it" as he started the car and off they went on there date together.

_End Chapter 12_

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. Please stay tuned for Chapter 13 Serena and Darien's date TOGETHER! Will Serena's first date be a bomb or a night she will always remember thanks to Darien; Read and find out; plus how will Sam react knowing Serena didn't go out with Rob but who? Until next time please read and review thank you Mars Light!_


	13. Chapter 13

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Red-Rose 18, sailor luna kitty, Snivelly,_

_little TinkerBell Girl, Sailorceb, keepoath, ffgirlmoonie, Illusion Glades, _

_princess2000204, and tears of the fallen all for there reviews your feed _

_back means a lot to me. I'm also happy to see more new names with each_

_chapter. Please keep sending your great reviews. On a quick personal_

_note I just bought a 2002 Honda Civic **Yeah for me! **As always please_

_read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 13

"This is my favorite place Serena. I come here often just to sit and think" Darien said as he opened the car door and helped Serena out.

Serena looked around at the scenery she was surrounded by with old fashioned houses and cobblestone streets. She felt like she had stepped back in time.

She turned to Darien with a big smile as she told him "Darien this place is amazing thank you so much for bringing me here".

He smiled back at her as he told her "there's still a lot more to see, come on I'll show you". On instinct Darien reached out his hand to hers and to his delight she didn't flinch or take it away.

They walked to a giant water fountain where Darien reached in his pocket and took out two coins he handed her one and told her "there's an old tale that says if you threw a coin in this fountain and make a wish, your wish will come true"

Serena tossed in her coin and closed her eyes as she hoped her wish would come true.

Darien did the same as he tossed the coin in the fountain then turned to Serena with a smile as he asked her "so what did you wish for".

Serena gave him a coy smile as she told him "I can't tell you then it might not come true" as she ran off with Darien following her.

Serena ran to the end of the sidewalk as Darien caught up to her trying to catch his breath when he looked at her asking "how can you run that fast I could barely keep up with you"

Serena turned to him with a smile as she told him "I end up running to school most mornings I usually miss my ride"

Darien took her hand in his as he told her "well your running days are over Ms. Taylor" he turned to look where a horse and carriage were waiting by the sidewalk, he then turned back to her with a smile asking "shall we"

Serena nodded her head in approval as they walked over to the gentlemen by the carriage.

"Good evening would you like a ride" the gentlemen asked as he pointed at his horse. "Casper and I would be glad to show you around, this village is especially lovely by moonlight" the gentlemen said as he handed Serena a rose.

Serena took the offered rose then walked over petting the horse, than Darien took her hand as he helped her in the carriage then climbed in beside her.

To his surprise Serena leaned back in to him as they cuddled together looking at the beautiful scenery that they could share together under the full moon.

When they came to the end of the ride Darien paid the driver then hopped out taking Serena's hand and helping her from the carriage where she stumbled and fell into his arms.

Darien helped her to her feet where there eyes met and Serena's heart started to skip a beat. When Darien told her "there's still much more to see yet" he took her hand and then they walked away.

They walked into a beautiful garden that was full of every flower you could have thought possible. All the different fragrances were just mesmerizing. Serena closed her eyes for a moment just trying to take them all in when Darien walked up next to her asking "do you like this place"

She turned around with a big smile as she told him "yes very much it's just amazing".

Darien smiled telling her "I'm glad, this is my favorite place in the world and I'm glad I could share this with you Serena"

Serena turned around looking in to his eyes as she told him "I'm glad you did too"

Darien started to lean in closer to her when Serena's stomach started a loud rumble as she looked away embarrassed.

He turned her face to look at his as he put on one of his best smiles and told her "I know a great place we can go to eat" as he took her hand and they walked out of the park.

Darien took her to a little Bistro on the outside of town where the hostess quickly seated them on the patio it was right under the stars and over looking the water as she smiled to the couple asking "is this good"

They both nodded there approval as the hostess walked away. Then Darien took out Serena's seat for her to sit, then sat across from her as they were greeted by there waiter who went over the days specials.

They both ordered and as they waited for there food they sat and talked under the perfect starlit sky.

Serena was telling Darien about a school project she was working on but all Darien could pay attention to was how beautiful Serena looked by starlight her hair seamed to give off a silvery blond hue, and her eyes just seemed to sparkle.

The waiter came over with there food knocking Darien out of his dream state. When the scent of the delicious food took over the table and they both started to eat.

After they finished eating Darien paid the bill and began to stand up when he noticed Serena had on a sour face as he sat back down asking her "Serena what's wrong did you not like your food or something"

Serena looked into his charming eyes as she told him "no it's nothing like that it's just that I have been having such a wonderful time tonight I just don't want it to end"

Darien smiled as he told her "then it won't" as he took her hand and led her out of the restaurant".

They drove down to the beach that was lit up by the moonlight as they sat on the sand cuddled up together looking up to the stars. When Serena turned around asking him "Darien will we ever have more nights like this"

Darien sat up quickly looking at her as he took her hands in his telling her "Serena I sure hope so because I've had a great time with you tonight, and I would like to continue having more great times with you".

Serena started to blush as she looked at him asking "but what about everyone else, what would everyone say"

Darien looked at her surprised of the question she asked when he asked her "everyone what everyone who are you afraid of Serena"

She looked to Darien trying not to spoil the moment as she told him "Samantha and the rest of your friends how will they react when they find out you're dating a sophomore"

Darien looked straight into her eyes as he told her "I don't care about what everyone else thinks Serena. I only care that I have a great girl in my life, but if you want to keep us a secret, then I won't tell"

Serena looked to him as she said "for now I think that would be best"

Darien nodded his head in approval as he looked down at his watch realizing it was almost midnight, he looked to her saying "it's getting late I should probably get you home"

Serena looked down at her watch not realizing how late it was as she screamed out "11:50 I was suppose to be home at 11 my mom's going to kill me"

Darien stood up and grabbed his keys as he told her "it'll be okay come on I'll drive you home"

Darien started to drive down Serena's block when she told him "stop here I'll walk the rest of the way"

Darien looked at her not sure if he wanted her walking by herself at night, when she told him "I don't want Sam to see your car parked in front of the house"

He took a deep breath but said "okay I'll see you at school"

She nodded her head yes and was about to get out of the car when she turned back telling him "Darien, thank you this was the most wonderful night and I had such a great time and…"

Before Serena got a chance to finish her thought Darien had his lips on hers and they both shared a deep passionate kiss.

After the kiss Serena's head was a little loopy as she got out of the car, waved goodnight and walked to the house.

When she got inside Sam was sitting up waiting for her with a grin on her face asking "so where have you been all night. Rob called about an hour ago and said he found something better to do, so where were you Serena".

Serena turned to her sister with a smile as she told her "I was out having a wonderful evening" she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek saying "good night" and went upstairs; leaving Sam behind very puzzled.

_End Chapter 13_

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 13. Please stay tuned for Chapter 14 when Serena and Darien's date goes public. Read to find out more. As always please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._


	14. Chapter 14

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's note: I would like to thank sailorceb, Seren Lunar Echo, Red-Rose18, **_

_**Princess2000204, keepoath, Illusion Glades, Little Tinkerbell Girl, **_

**_ffgirlmoonie, and Sailorsun 144 for there great reviews. Your _**

_**feedback means a lot to me. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and **_

_**as always please read review and enjoy!**_

The Taylor's

Chapter 14

Serena rushed through the crowded mall to meet the girls as she looked at her watch realizing what time it was, she cursed herself for oversleeping that morning then not watching where she was going she ran into someone.

She looked up sheepishly to apologize as she saw it was none other then Rob, the boy who was to busy last night to make a phone call.

He helped her to her feet as he smiled at her with a friendly hello "Serena wow funny seeing you here. I was just going to call you maybe reschedule our date"

Serena started to laugh as she told him "are you serious I would never go back out with you. You had your chance and you blew it"

Rob put on an impish smile as he told her fine but you don't know what you're missing I'm the most popular guy in school and…

Serena finished off his sentence for him saying that "you have no respect for anyone else and only care about yourself"

Rob put on a surprised face as he asked her "what do you mean by that"

Serena started to laugh as she told him "you ever hear of a thing called the telephone, do you have any idea how long I waited for you to show up last night and you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me you weren't coming"

Rob looked at her as he told her "I called didn't your sister tell you"

Serena held herself back from screaming out and making a scene as she told him "yeah she told me you called four hours later".

Rob smiled as he told her "well I did call"

Serena walked past as she told him "fine then do me a favor and loose my number don't ever call me again"

As she walked past Rob grabbed tightly onto her arm telling her "you can't just walk away from me like that"

Serena turned to him as she looked right into his eyes telling him "let go of my arm right now"

Rob just laughed asking "or what are you going to do about it"

Serena was just about to tell him when a voice she knew all to well said from behind "let go of her right now or you'll wish you were never born"

Rob looked behind him to see Darien standing behind him with a not so happy look on his face; as he quickly let go of Serena 's arm as she tripped and fell to the floor

Rob quickly vacated the premises as Darien walked over putting out his hand to help Serena up.

Serena looked up surprised to see him as she asked "what are you doing here"

Darien laughed as he told "what you're not glad to see me"

Serena's whole face started to turn a deep shade of red as she told him "it's not that, I'm very glad to see you I was just surprised that's all but I'm very glad you're here now"

Darien smiled back as he reached in to steal a kiss when Serena quickly pulled away telling him "no we can't do this"

Darien stood back surprised as he asked her "you're not sorry about last night are you because I like you Serena and I'm not sorry that we kissed a matter of fact I want to be able to spend more time with you, I want the whole world to know I'm going out with the most amazing women in the world"

Serena looked around to see if any one heard him as she quickly shushed him saying "Darien please be quiet I do like you a really lot but I can't just let the whole world know like you can what would people say"

Darien looked hurt at her comment as he told her "Serena I want to have a relationship with you but I can't do that if where going to constantly be hiding. We both like each other so it's either we start something or walk away before someone gets hurt what's it going to be"

Serena looked at him as she tried to hold in her feelings as she told him "I'm sorry I just can't do this"

Darien looked away as he told her "okay" then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

Serena watched as his retreating form walked away from her as she started to cry.

Later on four girls walked up beside her asking "Serena what's wrong, why are you crying"

Serena looked to see Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina standing beside as she tried to dry up her tears and put on a smile.

Lita put a hand on her shoulder as she asked "who was it"

Serena looked up to the tall brunette asking "what"

Rei came up by her side saying "the lousy man who broke your heart and left you in tears"

Serena laughed as she told them "there is no man I just tripped and banged my knees on the floor it's silly, I shouldn't cry over it you know"

Mina came over handing her a tissue telling her "we know a broken heart when we see it, so who was he"

Serena again tried to come up with an excuse as she told them "I ran into this guy Rob"

Rei quickly butted in asking her "isn't that the name of the guy you were going out with last night"

Serena nodded her head yes as she told them "that's right we were suppose to have date but he never showed up and then I ran into him in the mall before and it got kind of ugly"

Ami put a comforting arm on her shoulder as she told her "I'm sorry Serena guys can be real jerks some times and…where did you get that mark on your arm"

Serena looked to see that her arm was red from where Rob held onto her arm as she tried to think of an excuse to get out of it but came up blank so she told them the truth "Rob grabbed onto my arm and he wouldn't let go"

All four girls looked at her asking "are you okay", "did he hurt you", "where is he so I can kill him", "are you sure you're okay"

Serena quickly told them "yes I'm fine Darien came and helped me" as she stopped herself realizing she probably shouldn't have told them so much

Rei had a sly look on her face as she asked "Darien huh he rescued you how romantic"

Serena quickly tried to change the subject as she asked "yeah so who wants to go shopping"

Mina came up be side her saying "later we want to hear more about Darien so what happened"

Serena tried to make her explanation as simple as possible saying "nothing he just told Rob to let me go and he did, that's all"

Ami looked around asking "okay so where did Darien go to"

Serena looked away from them trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall again as she told them "he left"

The girls all looked from one to another as they came to a realization and Mina spoke up asking her "Serena the man your crying over isn't Rob is it; It's Darien"

She nodded her head yes as she told them "I blew it, I had a great guy but I can't do anything about it"

Rei walked over asking her "why Serena what happened"

Serena began telling them about how Rob stood her up and she ran into Darien and they had an amazing night together that ended with an even more amazing kiss. Then today when she ran into Rob at the mall how Darien was there and they talked and she told him she couldn't tell anyone about them and he walked away…he just walked away.

The girls all looked from one to another when Rei came up beside her

asking "Serena do you want to be with Darien"

Serena quickly nodded her head yes telling her "yes I do he makes me

feel happier then I ever thought possible just by being around"

Rei gave her a genuine smile as she told her "then what's the problem"

Serena laughed saying my mother and sister if they found out I …I don't

know what they would do"

Lita walked up be side her saying "then don't let them find out"

Mina came over adding in and don't forget Serena all's fair in Love and

War"

_End Chapter 14_

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 14 it didn't turn out exactly as planned but I _

_hope you still enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for chapter 15 when you find out Serena's _

_decision and who Darien's prom date will be._ _Stay tuned for more it's just getting _

_interesting. As always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: My thanks go to starz 123, Seren Lunar Echo, onebadarrowshootingirl, _

_Ami4, princess2000204, Eo Angel, keepoath, ffgirlmoonie, _

_Illusion Glades, Pixie Pam, QT BABE, Red-Rose18, and sailor ceb. I _

_appreciated all of your wonderful reviews thank you all for your continued _

_support. I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. As always please read, _

_review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 15

Rose Taylor hammered on Serena's bedroom door as she yelled "Serena Taylor you get your butt out of that bed this instant". Serena looked up to her mother as she begged "mama please don't make me go to school today I just can't handle it please don't make me go"

Rose looked to her daughter as she told her "Serena what ever you managed to get yourself into, you're going to go to school so deal with it, now get up and get dressed"

Rose walked over to the closet as she took an outfit out and through it on Serena's bed telling her "now get a move on and meet me down stairs in five minutes. I'll drive you to school on my way to work"

Serena looked to her mother as she replied "yes mama" and then started to get out of bed.

_Later on at school_

Serena came walking into her English class only to meet face to face with Rob Peters the last person she wanted to see right now. He looked at her with disgust as he told her "I didn't think you would have the guts to actually show today".

Serena turned away and laughed telling him "yes you see I actually show up when I'm suppose to unlike some people"

Rob gave Serena a smug look as he told her "baby you had something in this school that every girl wanted ME but you blew it"

Serena was about to make a come back when Ms. Harwood walked into the room telling the class to take there seats.

The whole class sat as Ms Harwood smiled at Serena telling her "Serena I'm so glad to see that you made it on time this morning"

Serena smiled at her teacher telling her "yes I'm going to try really hard from now on"

Ms. Harwood gave her a smile then turned back to the rest of the class as she asked "okay everyone please take out your homework assignments"

Everyone took out there homework assignments while Serena was occupied with her own thoughts mostly about what Rob had said (she did have a great guy but she blew it because of her own selfishness; she had to go talk to Darien).

Ms. Harwood came over knocking Serena out of her thoughts as she asked "Serena do you have your homework assignment"

Serena looked up with a shocked face as she said "uh oh"

_On the other side of school_

Darien walked down the hall when he heard a voice he hoped to forget Kristy Swan. She yelled out to Darien "wait up"

Darien started to walk a brisk pace hoping she wouldn't catch up but she did. She ran up to him with a smile asking "Hi Darien how are you doing"

Darien looked away telling her "listen Kristy I'm really not in the mood for this right now can you please leave me alone"

Kristy looked offended but quickly looked to him saying "fine I'll go but first tell me do you have a date for prom yet, you know it's coming up quick and well I don't have anyone to go with yet and I thought"

Darien quickly cut her off telling her "you thought we could go together Kristy let me make this clear for you. You are the last person in the entire world I would ever go to the prom with. I wouldn't go with you even if you paid me. Go find some other guy you can jerk around, I'm not your guy, not anymore so stay away from me"

Darien turned around and left leaving Kristy standing there with a shocked look on her face.

_History class_

Darien walked into class to see Samantha already sitting there waiting for him.

She looked up to him with a big smile as she told him "Darien I'm sorry. I know I should have said it sooner, but I am sorry about everything. I tried to impress you and doing so I think I drove you further and further away. Please can you forgive me; I'm going to try to be a much better person and I really think I can do it with your help. You see I even read that book on JFK all by myself and jotted down some notes. I don't know if they can help, but I hope it's a start I'm really trying"

Darien looked shocked to hear what Samantha told him but he put on a smile and told her "that's really great Sam, but I'm not the one who can make you a better person, that you have to do on your own. I will tell you one thing though I will be your friend and I'm sure we can find a place to incorporate these notes into our speech on JFK".

Mr. Russell walked in the class as he told everyone to take there seats. The students all did, as he continued telling the class they were going to have there aural presentations today starting with Darien Troy and Samantha Taylor.

Darien and Samantha got up in front of the whole class and went through there report on JFK saying how he was the 35th president, the youngest president elected. Also the major events that happened during his presidency including the Cuban Missile Crisis, The Space Race and the start of the Civil Rights Movement. They even found room to add in all the new information Samantha found out including his work in foreign policies.

At the end of the presentation there teacher gave them a thumbs as he told them "good job your presentation was very organized, through and you presented yourselves well. I'm giving you a B+ on the presentation".

After class Darien walked outside then waited for Samantha as she walked out talking to Bridget.

He then walked over asking "Sam may I speak with you for a moment".

Samantha quickly agreed then walked with Darien to some place quieter as he began to tell her "I was very impressed by you today, you did a great job on the presentation".

Samantha smiled at him hoping that he wanted to talk about more then just history class when she heard the words she had been waiting far to long to hear.

"Sam I know it is kind of late notice but do you have a date for prom yet".

Samantha's jaw dropped she couldn't believe it was actually happening he was actually asking her, she was left speechless as she shook her head no

Darien looked at her and asked "would you like to go with me to the prom Samantha"

Sam couldn't believe her own ears when she started to nod frantically as she yelled out one great big excited "yes Darien I would love to go to prom with you, I can't wait" (she did actually ask someone else just incase Darien never did get around to asking her, but oh well she had Darien now.) She smiled to Darien and told him "where going to have such a great time Darien, oh I can't wait. Now don't forget the prom starts at 8 so pick me up at 7 to give us plenty of time for pictures and don't forget the corsage my favorite flower is the orchid okay".

Samantha gave Darien a quick kiss on the cheek then walked away with a big smile on her face.

Andrew walked up to Darien after hearing this and asked "did I just hear right did you just ask Samantha Taylor to the prom what happened to the other girl huh the secret one"

Darien looked to Andrew and said with a not so happy look on his face "for the last time there is no girl and there never will be so just leave it alone alright".

At hearing the temper in Darien's voice Andrew did as he asked and dropped it as they walked to there next class together.

After they left out of the crevasses of the halls came Serena with tears flowing from her eyes as she spoke softly hardly able to comprehend the own words she was saying she asked herself "Darien's taking Sam to the prom".

_End Chapter 15_

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 15. Please stay tuned for Chapter 16 Prom night will everything go smooth or will there be a few unsuspected surprises. Please read to find out. As always please read, review and enjoy thank you Mars Light!


	16. Chapter 16

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: My thanks go out to Ami4, Illusion Glades, keep oath, Snick3rDooDl3, _**

**_Red-Rose 18, Sailorceb, EoAngel, and rosebudjamie05 for your great_**

**_reviews. I'm glad you are all are enjoying the story so far, which will_**

**_soon be coming to a conclusion in just a few more chapters. Please stay _**

**_tuned and as always please read, review and enjoy thank you Mars Light! _**

Chapter 16

The door bell rang as Rose Taylor yelled from the banister "Serena get off your lazy butt and answer the door"

Serena in her bath robe and slippers got up from the couch and walked over to answer the door, just to see Darien standing there in his tuxedo and he looked so good.

They stood there for a moment not sure what to say to each other. When her mother screamed from upstairs "Serena who's at the door"

Serena turned around and yelled up to her "Darien's here" she turned back to him and asked "would you like to come in, Samantha will be right down"

Darien looked at her wanting nothing more then to reach out and hold her in his arms when he told her "yeah thanks, is Samantha almost ready to go"

Serena turned around so she wouldn't face him as she said "I'll go check"

She ran up the stairs to Samantha's bedroom and knocked on her door when she heard her say "come in"

Serena opened the door to see her sister standing in front of a full length mirror looking absolutely beautiful in her prom dress; and as much as she tried to deny it she knew Darien was going to the prom with the right person.

She smiled to her sister as she told her "Sam you look absolutely beautiful. I know we have had our problems in the past but I really do hope you have a good time tonight"

Samantha turned to her sister wondering what she was up too and said "thank you I'm sure I will"

Serena told Samantha Darien was waiting down stairs and she was about to walk out of the room but she turned around and asked her sister "one last thing Sam please treat Darien good tonight, he's a really great guy and I don't want to see him get hurt okay" and with that she walked out the door and to her own bedroom where she lied down and cried.

Samantha took one more look in her mirror deciding that she looked perfect you couldn't mess with perfection after all; then walked down stairs to see Darien standing there with what looked to be an orchid corsage in his hands.

Samantha slowly walked down the stairs when Darien turned around to see her, she looked beautiful. He then walked over and took her hand helping her down the last few steps as he told her "you look enchanting tonight Samantha"

Samantha blushed as she looked at the corsage in his hands as she asked him "is that for me"

Darien took the corsage in his hand as he told her "yes it is" as he put it on her wrist.

Samantha was glowing she knew this would be the perfect night she had it all, she had Darien and knew she would be crowned prom queen, she won.

Rose Taylor came running into the room with a camera in her hand as she turned to Darien telling him "you are a very lucky man Darien getting to go to the prom with my daughter"

Darien turned to Rose telling her "I'm just lucky I guess" wishing that he was going tonight with her other daughter.

Rose smiled at the happy couple as she pulled out the camera telling them to get closer and for Darien to put his arm around Samantha.

Darien did as he was told and they both stood together smiling as Rose took the picture.

Just as the camera flashed Serena came walking down stairs as Rose yelled out "Serena what do you think your doing you just ruined the picture".

Serena looked to her sister and Darien who were standing together with his arm wrapped around her tight as she told them "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in your way but have a good time tonight".

Serena walked down the staircase and to the kitchen when Rose spoke up telling her "Serena you know some day if you ever learn to behave you'll be able to get a great guy just like your sister did and then you'll get out of my hair and be someone else's problem"

Darien couldn't believe what he just heard. He saw Serena's face as she heard her mother's words, she was completely crushed.

Serena turned around burying her face in her hands so no one would see her cry as she ran to the kitchen. At that moment Darien wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her and tell her mother what a horrible person she was but instead he stood there and kept his mouth shut as he watched Serena run off.

Samantha turned around and started laughing, she was laughing Serena was in tears and she was laughing about it. Maybe this was a big mistake Samantha hadn't changed at all, but what could he do about it. He and Serena weren't together and it was all because she didn't want to be. So instead Darien wrapped his arm around Samantha and asked her if she was ready to leave.

Samantha nodded her head yes as they walked out the door with Rose following them with the camera as they started to get into the car and drive away.

All the while Serena stood looking out the window, they looked so happy together as she thought to herself "I guess this is it, this is how it will always be Sam will always win and I'll be by myself"

At that moment Rose Taylor walked in the door as she turned to Serena telling her "I know what you've been up too"

Serena looked to her mother in complete shock as she asked "What"

Rose turned to her saying "you were trying to get between Samantha and Darien. I'm not blind Serena I know what you were trying to do, but luckily Darien could see your little tricks and he is going out tonight with the right girl."

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard her mother knew about her and Darien, but of course she would still take Samantha's side in all this. The poles were in life was officially unfair for Serena Taylor.

Serena turned around and began walking back upstairs to her room as she heard her mother yell up from down stairs "Serena I have to go out for awhile stay out of trouble while I'm gone"

_An hour later_

Serena lied on her bed as she watched She's All that with a bowl of popcorn in her arms as she cried her eyes out, and cursing all the boys in the film, as the door bell rang.

Serena got off her bed mumbling and grumbling something about disturbing her movie as she walked down stairs and opened the door asking "what are you doing here".

_End Chapter 16_

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 16. Please stay tuned for Chapter 17 to see what will happen between Serena and Darien. Will they end up having there happily ever after or will Samantha get what she wanted, Darien all to herself. Stay tuned to find out. As always please read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	17. Chapter 17

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's note: My thanks go out to Red-Rose 18, Sailorgirl, sailorceb,**_

_**serenity-james17210,Tropical Remix, Illusion glades, **_

_**Little TinkerBell Girl, iiris-hime 189, keepoath, ffgirlmoonie, **_

**_Little Miss Cherry and EoAngel for your great reviews. Thank you _**

**_for keeping up with this story. I'm so glad so glad all of you are enjoying _**

**_it. As always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light! _**

The Taylor's

Chapter 17

Serena opened the door to see her four friends standing in front of her as Rei spoke up telling her "I should be asking you the same thing".

As Lita walked past Serena into the house and the others followed leaving a shocked Serena asking "what are you doing here"

The others walked around the house taking a look at a shrine of what had to be Serena's snobby sister. Mina turned to Serena telling her "were here to help you"

Serena looked to the others as she told them "help me I don't need any help. Now please leave before my mother gets back, if she catches you all here I'm going to get into a lot of trouble, so please leave"

Rei walked over to Serena with a not so happy look on her face as she told her "fine we'll leave but only after you explain to me why Darien called me two hours ago and told me he was going to the prom with Samantha Taylor"

Serena walked away so she wouldn't face the other girls as she told them "there's nothing to say Darien went to the prom with the right girl. Samantha's perfect and I'm just Serena"

Ami walked over to Serena putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she asked her "do you really believe that Serena"

Lita walked over to the other side of her as she told her "we don't think your just Serena"

Mina spoke in telling her "that's right you have a lot going for you your pretty, smart, funny, and…" At that moment Rei cut in telling her "and you have Darien's heart"

Serena heard what the girls said but it was a lie it had to be she wasn't anything special. Things were better the way they were; she didn't deserve happiness after all she had done. She was the reason her father left, Rob didn't see anything special in her, and Darien was better off without her like her mother said she was going to end up alone.

Then right on cue her mother's car pulled into the driveway as Serena started to panic her mother would flip out to see four strange girls in the house.

She turned to the girls quickly telling them "you have to leave right now my mother's home" but she was to late Rose opened the door and walked inside.

Without a word she walked into the living room eyeing the four girls who she did not know who were standing in her living room; as she turned to her daughter asking "Serena did I say you could have company"

Serena sheepishly shook her head as she told her "no Mama but I…"

Before Serena even got the chance to explain Rose was screaming telling her "Serena I did not say you could have company over now did I"

Serena turned her head as she told her "no mama but they came over to surprise me I had no idea they were coming really"

Rose looked to the four girls as she asked them "is that your idea of a surprise barging into other people's houses"

The four girls looked to Rose like she was crazy as Ami spoke up trying to take some of the blame off of Serena as she told her "Mrs. Taylor where sorry really we are but Serena didn't have any idea we were coming it's like she said it was a surprise"

Rose looked to the girls as she asked "you're the ones aren't you? You're the people who keep putting these crazy ideas in my daughters head, you're the bad influence" she then turned to Serena as she told her "Serena you are not to see any of these girls ever again do you understand me"

Rose turned to the four girls as she said bluntly "you have done enough damage here I think you should all leave".

Serena watched as her friends, the only friends she ever really had started to walk to the door, she then turned quickly telling her mother "I'm sorry mama but your wrong these girls are my friends and I don't want them to leave"

Rose looked to her daughter surprised as she told her "Serena are you deaf did you not here what I said, I never want you to see these girls again"

Serena walked over to her mother telling her "no mother I'm not deaf and I'm not letting you chase away the only friends I've ever had"

At that moment the four girls walked up beside Serena as Rei whispered to her "where right beside you Serena"

Serena smiled at her friends as she told her mother "I don't care what you think mother I'm through with listening to you. I have tried so hard to be a good daughter but it just doesn't matter to you, nothing I do matters because I'm not your precious Samantha, but I am still your daughter"

Rose gave Serena a dirty look as she told her "my daughter, you are not my daughter, no daughter of mine would treat me with such disrespect"

Lita started screaming telling her "the only one who's treated with disrespect is Serena".

Serena stepped in front of Lita telling her "Lita I know you mean well but please let me do this, she is my mother after all"

Serena turned to her mother and stopped to look at her as she told her "mother I'm not perfect I know that, I'm also smart enough to know that nobody is perfect, but I do know that the way I am being treated is not fair. Things have to change now. I am not the person you think I am, I don't start fights in school, the only fights I do have are the ones Samantha starts and I'm also the reason Sam is doing well in school, and that's because I do all her assignments for her; but that all stops I'm through. I'm done with putting everyone else ahead of me it's time for me to be happy. I found a man who makes me feel good about myself but I was so afraid of what everyone else would do I ruined my chance to be happy, and if he'll still have me I'm going to go to him and I'm going to start a new life, you can be apart of it or not but don't stand in my way.

Serena turned around and walked upstairs with the other girls following as Rose yelled up to her "Serena you come down here this minute or I'll come up there do you here me, Serena you don't want me to come up there do you". She heard Serena's door close and lock then Rose looked up the stairs and sat down in quietly.

_45 minutes later_

The girls all walked down the stairs as Serena started to come down in a beautiful long gown. Rose stood up asking her "so where do you think you're going all dressed up"

Serena looked to her as she said "I have some place to be and I'm running late good night mother"

Rose grabbed onto Serena's arm as she told her "don't even think about it, I know what you plan to do you want to get between Samantha and Darien don't you, well I'm not going to let you"

Serena took her mother's hand away as she told her "I'm just setting things right, if Darien chooses to be with Samantha then I'll walk away, but I can't let it be without ever knowing the truth. Good night mother"

Serena started to walk towards the door as Rose yelled to her "Serena if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back, ever"

Serena walked out the door without looking back.

_End Chapter 17_

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 17 because the moment is finally here the prom. So who will Darien pick Serena or Samantha there's still much more to come. Please stay tuned for chapter 18; and as always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Shrouded Mist, Red-Rose18, Serenityjames17210,_

_sailorgirl, ffgirlmoonie, Illusion Glades, EoAngel, Little Tinkerbell Girl,_

_sailorsun144, Lec-Chan, keepoath, and sailorceb for your great reviews,_

_all your feedback really helps inspire my story and for other stories still to _

_come. I can't thank you all enough for continuing to keep with this story. I _

_hope to be able to give you many other stories that you will enjoy as much _

_as the Taylor's, but for now, I hope you all enjoy chapter 18; as always _

_please, read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

The Taylor's

Chapter 18

Serena stood in the empty parking lot alone as she looked at the tall building in front of her, she could hear the loud music blasting. When her hands started to quiver and she thought of chickening out, but she knew her heart wouldn't let her; so she started to climb the steps in front of her, while hearing the echoes of her shoes with each step she took until she stood in the doorway.

Once inside she looked to see any trace of Darien, but all she saw were wall to wall people, but no sign of him. She started to walk further into the room when she saw Samantha walk by with Bridget as she ducked behind the dessert table so they wouldn't see her.

After the coast was clear she stood up to see Andrew standing over her as he asked "can I help you"

Serena's face turned ten shades of red as she stood up then asked "by any chance do you know where I can find Darien Troy"

Andrew looked to the girl interested wondering who she was, he'd seen her talking with Darien from time to time, but he never mentioned her. Andrew smiled at Serena telling her "yeah he's over here talking with some friends" as he pointed to a large group of guys gathered together.

Serena looked at all the guys as she immediately started to loose her nerve wondering why she was here, when Andrew asked her "would you like me to relay a message for you".

Serena smiled up at him as she said "yes…yes that would be great can you tell him that I'm here".

Andrew looked to her suspiciously as he asked "and you are"

Serena was about to tell him when she said "please just tell him that I'm here"

Andrew wasn't sure about this girl, but she seemed harmless enough so he went over and talked to Darien.

Serena watched from the dessert table as Andrew walked over to Darien and was relaying her message. Darien looked over to the table and saw her standing there, then started to walk over.

With each step he took Serena felt her heart pound louder and louder as her palms started to sweat and then Darien was standing right in front of her as he asked "Serena what are you doing here?"

Serena looked to him as she took a breath and said "Darien I needed to speak with you"

Darien looked to her questioningly as he asked "can it wait this isn't exactly the best time"

Serena looked him right in the eyes as she told him "no I'm sorry it can't I have to tell you something and I have to do it now before I loose my nerve"

Darien looked to her as he said "okay then let's go outside". They walked out of the crowded building to the empty parking lot as he asked her "so what is so important that you had to tell me right now"

Serena's stomach felt like it was all tied up in knots, as she began telling him "I made a mistake Darien. I tried to be a good daughter and sister and in doing so I hurt both myself and the only guy in this world that ever seemed to give a dam about me. I've made my share of mistakes but I don't want you and me to be one of them. I realize this is very bad timing and all, but I had to make it said I really care about you. Darien I may even be in love with you. I don't know for sure but what I do know is that when I'm with you I feel happy, happier then I've ever felt. You make me stronger and help give me the self esteem I need to be a better person. Darien I'm sorry that I hurt you but if you give me another chance things will be different from now on. I'm ready to take the next step, I want the whole world to know about us but mostly I just want to be with you and whatever it is that I have to do to make that happen I will just please…please say you forgive me.

Darien heard her pour her heart out to him as he stood there and listened to every word then turned around and looked at her as he began to tell her "Serena you shouldn't have come".

In that moment Serena felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest as Darien told her "I'm sorry the answer is no. I won't stand here and pretend that I still don't have very deep feelings for you, but I'm not going to act on them not this time I can't do this Serena I can't just let things go back to the way they were but you are a smart funny beautiful woman I'm sure you can have your choice of any man you want never settle okay"

Serena looked to him with tears coming down her eyes as she told him "but you're the only man that I want"

Darien took a step away as he told her "that maybe so for right now, but I'm going away to college in a few months and things are going to be very different Serena and I…" Serena looked to him as she tried to be strong and asked "you don't want to be with a high school girl"

Darien gave her a look as he told her "no I don't want to be tied down with any girl Serena. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, but I do hope that you and I can still remain friends"

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard it was the kiss of death for all relationships when the other person tells you they just want to be friends she knew when someone told you they just want to be friends it means that it's over for good. She put on a fake smile as she told him "yeah friends sure".

Darien gave her a smile as he kissed her on the cheek then told her "I should probably go back inside Samantha is probably waiting for me"

Serena just gave him a nod of her head; she was unable to speak at the moment as she watched him turn around and walk back inside.

_Once Inside_

Darien walked around like a zombie knowing he just did the hardest thing he's ever done in his whole life telling a girl that he was in love with that he didn't want to be with her.

Samantha saw Darien walk inside as she ran up to him leashing herself to his arm, as she had done the whole night, so know one would think of trying to get between her and her crown.

She knew Kristy Swan had been jealous of her since the moment she walked in to the prom with Darien the entire senior class was jealous of her, because she did it she had Darien, she won.

Over the loud speaker Principal Mc. Coy made an announcement ladies and gentlemen we are about to announce this years prom king and queen.

Samantha got all excited as she started to tell Darien "this is it Darien the moment we've been waiting for there about to announce who the king and queen are"

Darien pulled his arm away from her as he looked to her and asked "is that all you care about who gets to wear a crown. I have some news for you Sam out in the real world no one cares. You can be a pro athlete, a straight A student, or even prom queen but the world will not judge you by how nice the crown that sits on top of your head is, after tomorrow nobody will even remember or care".

Samantha couldn't believe what Darien just told her it couldn't be true she was Samantha Taylor of course everyone would remember her, wouldn't they. as she heard Principal Mc. Coy say "this years prom king and queen are Darien Troy and Samantha Taylor congratulations".

Sam heard the crowd all start cheering and she knew Darien had to be wrong of course they would remember her just listen to all the others students her peers they had chosen her to be there queen.

Samantha held her head up hi as she started to walk up to the stage, she looked behind her to see Darien turn around and walk out the door, but yet she still pressed on she didn't need him now, she won she was queen.

Sam walked up onto the stage as Principal Mc. Coy placed the crown on top of her head as she turned around to face the crowd, as she saw everyone talk amongst themselves but no one was paying attention to her; but she was queen…she was the queen.

_End Chapter 18_

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please stay tuned for Chapter 19 which will probably be the last chapter unless I decide to do an epilogue. Any ways for something to look forward to next chapter things are not completely over with yet for Serena and Darien read to find out more. As always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._


	19. Chapter 19

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's Note: Okay I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I couldn't do

everything I wanted to in this chapter so there will be one more. I would

like to thank starz 123, Tropical Remix, Red-Rose 18, Pixie Pam,

liloazngurl103, sailorceb, hit60, ffgirlmoonie, salorgirl, Snick3rDooDl3,

Illusion Glades, supergirl-776, princess2000204, and black05 for your

great reviews. My thanks go out to all of you for keeping with the story.

I'm glad your all are enjoying it so far and as always please read, review,

and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

The Taylor's

Chapter 19

Darien watched from the doorway as Samantha walked up onto the stage and principal Mc Coy put the crown on top of her head as all the crowd started to cheer, but he just turned around and left not sure where he was going to go but he knew he had to get out of there.

He walked threw the empty parking lot to his car, taking out his keys he started to fiddle with them trying to find the right key to unlock the door, when he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned around quickly to see Rei standing behind him with a not so happy look on her face.

Darien looked to her surprised as he asked "Rei what are you doing here"

Rei looked him in the eye as she told him "I think you've said enough for one night Darien now just shut up and listen"

Darien was taken back and was about to tell her something when he saw Lita, Ami, and Mina walk over surrounding him. At the moment he was not in the most comfortable situation seeing all four girls with dangerous looks on there faces as Rei began telling him "what do you think you're doing"

Darien looked to her confused when Lita stepped in saying "we saw the whole thing Darien"

Ami continued to tell him in her quiet voice "Darien sometimes you can be such a jerk" as Mina told him "how could you do that she poured her heart and soul out to you and you stepped all over it".

Darien looked to his friends, the same girls he had known for years, the same girls who hardly made any sense, and this was definitely one of those times. He looked to them asking "would you mind filling me in here on why I'm getting screamed at; and what are you doing here I thought you all had plans for this evening".

The girls all looked to each other as Lita told him "don't change the subject where here because we were trying to help you"

Darien looked to Lita as he started to laugh telling her "help me is that what this is your trying to help me- by insulting me, because I have to tell you I'm not feeling the love here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be leaving" Darien took out the key to unlock the door as he got into his car, when Rei yelled at him "you broke that girl's heart you know".

Darien stood up and looked Rei right in the eye as he told her "she broke mine first" he then got into his car and drove off leaving four girls standing there.

He drove for an hour trying to get his mind off of everything. He didn't feel like he was ready to go home, because he knew if he did that would just be another load of questions which he wasn't ready to answer yet. So he went to the one place he always felt at peace where he could just sit and reflect on his thoughts.

He parked the car and walked through the peaceful town as the people near by watched and stared. Probably wondering why this guy is wearing a tuxedo out in the middle of no where, but he didn't let it bother him as he kept walking until he got to his favorite place.

Darien walked into the garden as all the different scents took him to another place and time; just like it did every time he came here. He closed his eyes just taking in the sweet aroma then looking around at the quiet park he noticed that he wasn't alone there sitting on the bench was her, the woman he was trying so hard not to think about.

He took a deep breath and turned around to leave hoping she didn't see him when he heard her cry and in that moment he knew he couldn't just walk away.

He slowly walked over to the bench as he yelled at himself the whole way not sure why he was putting himself through this again as he put his hand on her shoulder and asked "are you alright"

Serena turned around surprised to see Darien standing behind her as she tried to dry up her tears and put on a brave face, she gave him a half smile telling him "I'm fine"

Darien looked to the ground he knew she just gave him an easy out he could just walk away right now and there would be no problems, but instead he sat next to her on the bench and lifted her chin so he could see her face as he told her "no your not you've been crying what's wrong Serena"

Serena stood up wiped away the rest of her tears as she told him "it's none of your concern I'll be just fine thank you" as she started to walk away.

Darien reached out and put a hand on her shoulder as he told her "you can't just leave"

Serena turned around taking his hand off her shoulder she told him "I can do what ever I want Darien I don't need your permission"

He stood up starting to laugh as he told her "oh I get it now this is about me isn't it, your upset with me because I didn't come groveling back to you after you told me that you were ready to be in a relationship now".

Serena stood up to him as she slapped him across the face and told him "do what ever you like Darien. I could care less if you go away to college and find some bimbo to have a one night stand with. Stay up all night getting drunk until you puke I don't care; but don't think for one second that I'm going to sit here and cry over you okay"

Darien stood up as he told her "fine if that's the way you want it then I'll just go, maybe I shouldn't have come over in the first place, this is what I get for trying to be a decent person"

Serena started to laugh as she told him decent person hah a decent person wouldn't go to the dance with the sister of the girl he had just gone out with"

Darien came right up to her, getting right into her face he told her "listen right now; I went with Sam because she actually wanted to be with me, she didn't mind being seen in public together unlike some people".

Serena looked to him as she said "I needed time this was all new to me and apparently you couldn't wait you were to busy with my sister"

Darien turned away from her as he told her "I don't care about Samantha I never did, I cared about you I shouldn't have done it I know, but you hurt me so much telling me you didn't want to be with me that I"

Serena finished his sentence for him saying "played games with my sister's heart or was it me Darien. You wanted to crush me in the worst way possible, so please tell me did it work, huh should I be bowing to the prom king. Oh and where is you're queen by your side. Now that I'm down why don't you finish the job Darien, huh here I am kick me while I'm down go ahead"

Darien stepped away he didn't know where these words were coming from but he knew Serena well enough to know that there was more going on then just him being prom king, he turned to her and asked "what happened"

She gave him a scornful look as she told him "it's none of your business"

Darien gave her one of his best smiles as he told her "I'm making it my business what's going on, this isn't like you where's the feisty girl that I had so many arguments with, where is she now"

Serena looked him in the eye as she told him "she's dead" as she turned around and walked out of the park leaving Darien staring back at her.

_End chapter 19_

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 19 there will be a chapter 20 which I will try to finish the story with if not look out for chapter 21 also. Next chapter Darien will find out what's going on and each of the Taylor's will get what's coming to them, stay tuned As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light _


	20. Chapter 20

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update but I would like to thank starz123,_

_Red-Rose18 Snick3rDooDl3, Illusion Glades, sailorceb, hit 60, _

_ffgirlmoonie, Little Tinkerbell Girl, Liloazngurl03, and princess2000204 _

_for your great reviews. I appreciate you all staying with the story this far. _

_Please continue to read as we get to the final chapter and as always please_

_read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's

Chapter 20

Serena raced home as the rain started to come down on her. She got to the front door and realized she had forgotten her keys. She started to pound on the door yelling "mom it's me Serena can you please open the door so we can talk, please its cold and it's raining, mom please".

Serena saw the lights from inside the house go out as she heard foot steps going up the stairs and knew it was going to be a cold night. She sat down on the front step shivering as she cried in the pouring rain.

If things weren't bad enough all ready. The one person she didn't want to see Samantha came walking up the path with a scowl on her face. She looked to Serena as she told her "you, you're the cause of all my problems things would be so much better if you weren't around. So how did you do it this time Serena, how did you mess things up for me; this was suppose to be my night, everything was perfect I had Darien and I was crowned prom queen and then it was all ruined, so how did you do it." Samantha walked over grabbing Serena by her dress screaming at her "how do you do it Serena, how do you always screw up everything for me".

Serena ripped herself away from Samantha's hold as she looked to her sister and started to laugh, she told her "how do I screw up your life look around you Sam and stop being a spoiled brat for one second, just look around you. You have everything you ever wanted, just for one second I wish I had what you do"

Samantha started to laugh as she told Serena "You wish you could be prom queen that is the funniest thing I've ever heard you prom queen yeah right" as she started to laugh louder"

Serena gave her sister a scornful look as she told her "I wish mom loved me as much as she does you"

Samantha stopped laughing and looked at her sister as she told her "why should she what have you ever done that would make her proud. Your nothing Serena get use to it, you are going to wind up all alone in a gutter some where with no friends and nobody who loves you; where as for me I'm going to end up on top living in a beautiful house, with a gorgeous rich husband who wants to spend all his money on me". Samantha started to giggle as she told her sister "you know Serena I do feel better now I'm glad we had this little talk".

Samantha turned around and started to walk inside when she heard a voice say from behind "I wouldn't be so sure about that"

Serena and Samantha turned around to see Darien standing by his car with a strange grin on his face, as he walked over to the girls.

Samantha became enraged with fury as she told him "you have the audacity to come here after what you did". She walked up to Darien and was about to slap him across the face, when Darien reached out and grabbed her hand midair as he told her "don't even think about it" as he let go of her roughly and Samantha stumbled falling backwards in to the mud.

Darien looked to both of the girls as he told them "I don't know what started this whole thing between you but I will tell you this, it all stops now". Serena gave Darien a dirty look as she told him "you shouldn't have come, you don't belong here" as she walked over and put out a hand to help Samantha up.

Darien watched as he saw Serena help Samantha up out of the mud, even after Sam had done so many rotten things to her. It didn't make any sense except that Serena was just a really kind and decent person.

After Sam got to her feet she turned away from Serena without a thank you or anything and looked at Darien telling him "it's your loss" as she raised her head and began to walk inside when Darien yelled to her "no it's not".

Darien turned to Serena as he saw her begin to walk away from the house as he ran up to her asking "where are you going why did you just get up and leave before, what's going on Serena whatever it is let me help you, please"

Serena turned to him as she said "help me Darien you can't help me, no one can. Don't you see this is the way things are; Sam was right I am going to end up alone, just like I have my whole life, so just leave me alone okay"

Darien came up getting in front of Serena he told her "I can't do that, I wish I could believe me I do, I would like nothing more then to get into that car and drive away without looking back but I can't do that Serena. I just can't do it, don't you see that since the first day I meet you by the locker I have been drawn to you; I can't walk away not now not ever".

Serena looked to him as she said "Darien do yourself a favor and stay away from me I'm no good for anyone"

Darien reached out to comfort her but she just turned from him saying "please just go, I was wrong you deserve someone so much better and"

Darien interrupted her saying "there is no better then you Serena, don't listen to a word Samantha said it's not true. You are an amazing person Serena Taylor and I…I think I'm falling in love with you"

Serena looked him right in the eyes as she said "don't say something you don't mean" then she turned and started to walk away as Darien chased her till he got right in front of her and looked her right in the eyes he told her "Serena Taylor I love you".

_End Chapter 20_

_Author's note: There will be definitely a chapter 21. I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 20 sorry again that it was late. I do hope to end the story with 21 chapters but no promises. What's still to come will Serena tell Darien she loves him back and how will Samantha take finding out about Serena and Darien's relationship read to find out. As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._


	21. Chapter 21

**standard disclaimer I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, liloazngurl03, sailorceb, SarahLynn86, _

_Snick3rDooDl3, angel808-2005, starz 123, Illusion Glades, _

_Princess moon shadow, serenity-james17210, salorgirl, and keepoath all _

_for your great reviews. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and _

_ate a lot of turkey. I had a fun thanksgiving myself I was in the Macys_

_Thanksgiving Day parade for whoever watched it. I was a balloon _

_handler on the Garfield balloon (Cats Rule)! Hope everyone had a nice _

_holiday. As always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 21

Serena looked him in the eyes as she started to laugh "what is this some sort of joke huh, you love me sure Darien- just earlier you didn't ever want to see me again and now you love me. I don't have time for these silly high school games please just leave me alone"

Serena shoved her way past Darien as he yelled out to her "your afraid is what you are, you have someone staring you right in the face telling you they love you and you don't know what to do, so you're running away."

Serena took a deep breath and walked back over to Darien as she got up into his face and asked "afraid, what in the world do I have to be afraid of"

Darien looked her in the eyes as he told her "somebody telling you they love you and actually meaning it, or maybe it goes even further then that maybe you're more afraid that you actually love me back."

Serena couldn't believe what she just heard as she questioned him "me being afraid to love that's preposterous, it's the craziest thing I've ever heard why would I be afraid of love"

Darien told her straight out "because you've been living without it for so long now that it's right in front of you, you don't know what to make of it, so your running"

Serena started to get annoyed with him as she told him "I am not running I just can't stay here"

Darien came up closer to her as he asked "why not"

Serena turned around to look at him as she told him "because I was kicked out okay, that's where love gets you homeless with no family. I took a gamble on love and what do I have to show for it absolutely nothing"

Darien came up close as he put a hand on her shoulder and asked "what's going on, please trust me Serena let me help you"

Serena looked him right in the eye as she asked "why should I"

Darien came up close to her as he told her "because whether you believe it or not I do love you Serena, please tell me what's going on"

Serena looked into his perfect blue eyes once again as she told him "my mother kicked me out. I have no where to go, no family, and no love to show for it"

Darien saw the tears that started to form in Serena's eyes as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number "Hi Rei it's me Darien do you still have that extra room"

Serena could hardly believe what she was seeing as she started to wave to Darien she told him "Darien no I don't want to be a bother to her please"

A few moments later Darien hung up the phone and turned to Serena as he told her "it's already settled Rei had spoken to her grandfather before I called, the rooms yours Serena and there delighted to have you stay with them"

Serena could hardly believe what she just heard is it possible things could be that easy, that something might actually go her way for once. Darien turned to her and asked "so what about the rest of that, your family well personally I think your better off without them, and love is standing right in front of you. Now I'm going to ask you again Serena I will tell you that I love you once more, you don't have to say it back right now, but know that when you are ready I will still feel exactly the same way".

He walked up close to her taking her hand in his, he told her "Serena I love you"

Serena turned to him as the tears escaped from her eyes, she told him "Darien I love you too"

Before she got the chance to finish telling him Darien had her in his arms so tight he never wanted to let her go, and if it was planned right at that moment all the rain stopped but neither one noticed, they were to carried away by the kiss that they shared.

After they parted Darien took Serena's hand in his as they walked back to the house and rung the door bell. Serena could feel her whole body start to shake as Darien held onto her hand tighter.

When the door opened Sam was on the other side with a silly grin on her face she told her sister "mother would like to speak with you Serena"

Serena knew whatever her mother had to say to her wouldn't be good as she took a look up to the top of the stairs where she saw her mothers shadow lurking about.

Serena looked to Darien and she knew this was something she had to do on her own so she turned to him and said "I'll be right back"

Serena started to walk away but Darien didn't let go of her hand, he asked her "are you sure that's such a good idea"

Serena just shook her head as she told him "don't worry I'll be alright"

Serena walked up the stairs when Sam turned to Darien and asked "so how long has this been going on huh, were you seeing my sister behind my back the whole time. Darien I can't believe this, maybe from Serena but you Darien cheating on me with my own sister and why Serena of all people she's"

Darien started to laugh as he told her "definitely not you, Samantha it's time you meet reality. We were never going out, I took you to the prom and that was a mistake, but it wasn't you who I was cheating on. I was trying to get over Serena it's her, it's always been her, it will always be her, there is no or ever was an us got that"

Samantha stuck her nose up at Darien as she told him "I think you should leave my house Darien you're not welcome here, please leave"

Darien turned to her and was about to say something when he heard a scream from upstairs. He turned around and went rushing up the stairs to see Serena lying on the floor with her mother standing over her.

_End Chapter 21_

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 21. Stay tuned to see what happens to Serena. As always please read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	22. Chapter 22

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank starz123, KiwiKol, Red-Rose18, ANGELQTBABE, _

_serenity-james17210, princessmoonshadow, Snick3rDooDl3, _

_Illusion Glades, ffgirlmoonie, Pixie Pam, liloazngurl03, _

_Neo Queen Serenity0289, arjeta, keepoath, and sailorceb all for your _

_wonderful reviews. I'm so happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying _

_this story, but as all good things this story will be coming to an end. If you _

_are interested in reading more of my stories I am posting a Christmas story _

_titled A Christmas Without Me_. I hope you all enjoy this _chapter and my _

_newest story. As always please read, review and enjoy. Thank you MarsLight!_

The Taylor's

Chapter 22

Darien immediately rushed to Serena's side as he looked up to Rose and asked "what's going on up here, what have you done"

Rose looked to Darien as she told him "this is a family matter young man I would like you to stay out of it"

Darien felt Serena quiver beside him in fear and knew they would have to drag his dead body away before he left Serena alone again with these people. So he turned to Rose as he told her "I'm not going anywhere without Serena. I don't know what your problem is, but you have some serious issues and I should report you to the authorities, actually I think that's exactly what I'm going to do"

Darien took out his cell phone, but before he got the chance to dial; the phone was knocked out of his hand as he looked to Serena and asked "why"

Serena looked to Darien's caring face as she told him "she's my mother"

Darien gently touched Serena's bruised face still not knowing exactly how it got that way but knowing without a doubt it had something to do with Serena's loving mother as he told her "Serena look at your face, she did this to you, she deserves to go to jail for a very long time, it's a crime what she did"

Serena started to tear up as she told him " don't you think I know that" Serena stumbled to get to her feet as Darien helped her up and she turned to her mother as she yelled "why…why are you like this, you're my mother you're suppose to love me the way I love you. I hate the fact that I can't just turn off my feelings for you. All I wanted was a normal family; was I such a bad kid, did I really deserve to be treated this way. I can't turn back time, and make things better but I do have a chance for a decent future please just let me go. Stay out of my life and let me have a chance at happiness. Please just let me go"

Rose stood up to her daughter as she told her "let you go Serena, you are still my daughter and I will not just let you go out on your own to show the whole world what kind of terrible mother you have. When you turn eighteen you can leave but until then you will be living under my roof and following my rules now do I make myself clear young lady?"

Serena was about to answer when a voice from behind her said "let her go if she wants to go, let her. Let her make her own choices mother. If she screws up her life it will be her own screw ups. Then we won't have to worry about her anymore and she'll be out of our hair"

Rose looked to her oldest daughter shocked that she would hear such a thing as she told her "Samantha how why you say such a thing Serena is your sister we are a family"

Sam looked to her mother as she told her "where a broken family mother; ever since father left things have never been the same. I should have said something sooner and I'm sorry but do the right thing now mother and let her go"

Serena looked to Sam shocked as she told her sister "thank you"

Sam looked to Serena as she said "I know we have our differences and I don't know if things ever have a chance of ever changing but they definitely won't if we stay like this, besides I don't think I could bear one second of seeing you and Darien together"

Serena gave her sister a nod of understanding as she turned to her mother and asked "mother will you let me go, can I have a chance at a brighter future"

Rose looked to her two daughters standing before as tears started to come to her eyes as she told them "it was never suppose to be like this, I tried to be a good mother and I failed all I ever wanted was to give my children the best life possible".

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "you did, you gave Sam a wonderful life, she has everything she's ever wanted but now it's my turn you have a chance of giving me the best life possible by letting me go and staying as far away from me as possible. That's what I want a chance to start over away from both of you. I realize now that I'll never have the normal loving family I've always wanted so please at least do me this much and leave me alone."

Rose looked to her youngest daughter as she told her "if that is what will make you truly happy, than get your stuff and leave"

Serena without thinking twice went to her room packed a few close belongings as Darien took the bag out to the car.

He began to walk down the stairs as he noticed Serena wasn't following him as he asked her "aren't you coming"

Serena gave him a bright smile as she told him "go ahead I'll catch up in a minute". Darien wasn't really sure that was the best of ideas but he still went anyway.

Serena turned around and walked to her mother's bedroom as she knocked on the door and walked inside to see her mother sitting in a chair facing the window as she told her "I'm leaving now I just thought I would come and say good-bye before I go"

Rose without looking back towards her just said "there is nothing to say I no longer have a youngest daughter"

Serena put a smile on her face as she told her mother "thank you" then closed the door as she walked down stairs to see Samantha sitting on the couch and laughed as she told her "well you got your wish, now you are an only child, by the way nice acting job with mom upstairs, it almost looked like you gave a dam"

Sam looked to Serena as she told her "yeah well now you have what you want and I have what I wan, so get lost and don't come back". Serena smiled to her sister as she told her "with pleasure" as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her; Ready to start her new life not sure where it may lead but knowing it had to be better then this place.

The End

_Author's Note: Okay everyone that is it maybe? I might write a sequel to it I'm not sure yet if anyone would be interested in reading one please let me know. Check out my newest stories also still to come A Christmas Without Me and 1506. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. As always please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars light!_


End file.
